Son of Daniel
by ChernbylSTALKER
Summary: A new student joins True Cross with the hopes of killing Satan for taking everything away from him, til he gains something else to fight for when he gets to know a young pissy Shrine Maiden.. his name is Daniel Blackwood and he is the Son of Daniel... The fallen angel... Note: This is my first try at Blue Exorcist I've watched the anime only which it will follow the anime. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Son of Daniel**

**Chapter 1: First Day of Cram School**

_"Day one huh?"_ A young man said as he walked along the hallways of True Cross Academy, spinning a strange looking key on a keyring around his finger. As he watched the key with his pale brown eyes he flicked it off his finger into the air, watching it come down it caught it in his hand and glanced at a janitor's closet.

_"That bastard Faust said this key works for any door.. and it will lead to the cram school. I hope he left my stuff in the classroom, like I asked..."_ Bring the key to the lock he slowly inserted it into the keyhole, with a small twist he unlocked the door. Pulling the key out swiftly he stuffed it into his pocket and took a deep breath.

_"I swear if I end up opening a janitor's closet.. I'm going to be pissed at that freak.."_ He said to himself imaging that bastard Faust laughing at him for opening the door and seeing nothing but a mop and broom. Sighing lightly he turned the doorknob and pushed the door in revealing a large hallway. With several doors with what looked like stain glass windows instead of the normal see through windows.

_"Are you sure you want to be an Exorcist?"_ A familar voice calls out to a stranger boy with slightly pointy ears, dark blue hair, and blue eyes to match. He wore the same uniform as all the boys at True Cross, he seemed to also carry a sword of some kind on his back in a red sleeve. He looked like a punk really, but the young man learned a long time ago to never judge someone by appearance...

_"Ofcourse I am!"_ The boy with the slightly pointy ears said to a much taller man, the young man who just entered the scene saw the man dressed as a clown his hair purple with green eyes. Pale skin and slightly pointy teeth "Faust" the young man thought as he closed the door behind and walked up behind the man name Faust.

_"Faust! Where is my stuff!?"_ The young man called out annoyed, making the boy with the sword on his back jump back. The boy quickly composed himself and glared at the young man who screamed out.

_"Hey asshole! It's rude to yell at someone!" _Screamed the boy with the sword in return, the young man glared back at the boy.

_"Oh is that why you screamed at me in return!?"_ The boy glared hard his eyes looking pure white like demon, he then grasped the sword on his back growling like a feral dog. Faust quickly grabbed the boys ear pulling hard on it snapping him out of his anger, Faust then reached for the young mans ear grabbing hard on it as well.

_"Ow, ow, ow, ow!"_ The two said in unison as Faust pulled them off the ground like two children. The boy with the sword grabbed Faust's arm trying to pull away from him only to fail. The young man did the same not fairing any better, sighing Faust spoke.

_"Mr. Blackwood, for now your items have been confiscated by the True Cross Order. To make sure your claims about your items are all true" _The young man called Blackwood growled finally being released by Faust, he landed on the ground rubbing his ear hard to erase the pain. The other boy landed on his feet as well glaring at Faust then at Blackwood.

_"What do you mean? Are you calling me a liar?" _Blackwood said in annoyance, Faust nodded once before continuing to speak.

_"Your items will be returned in time for now please wait, don't worry we won't break them or anything" _The clown laughed lightly, despite Blackwood's annoyance he then tipped his top hat and spoke once more.

_"Mr. Blackwood please get along with everyone, the same goes for you Mr. Okumura. Now then eins zwei drei!" _A large puff of pink smoke exploded between the two young men causing them to cough lightly. As it cleared a small dog sat there wagging it's tail, the two looked at it.

_"Shall we go in you two?" _The two jumped back in surprise saying at the same time _"You can talk!?"_ they then glared at eachother saying _"Hey!" _at the same time, after blinking a few time they looked away going _"Tch!" _again at the same time. They then paused before walking into the classroom, Blackwood let in Okumura first the dog went in after. Blackwood merely watched as the dog went in with a small glare.

_"I'm Rin Okumura, nice to meet ya"_ The boy who went in first said to the class who were watching him, none seemed to care about him though. His voice sounded kinda cocky though, again.. the appearance of a bad ass punk. Sighing Blackwood looked at the stainglass window looking his appearance over once. He gently touched his light brown hair it was messy like always just the way he liked it, he had a small scar on his right ear on the lobe area. Another on his left cheek right on the cheek bone, he sighed lightly and stretched a bit before walking into the classroom.

_"Yo, names Daniel Blackwood. I just started today" _He said quietly before walking to a desk located a few desks behind girl with purple hair, and her friend or they seemed to be friends with how they talked back in forth. The purple hair girl looked strange her hair put into twin ponytails, her eyebrows were smaller then normal it made her look like she was scowling alot. And her eyes were red to boot, it looked so weird. The other girl had short brown hair with purple eyes, turning his attention to the other students he peeked one more glance at the purple haired girl.

_"She's kinda cute..." _He said to himself, before turning his full attention to the others. He first noticed a bald headed kid though it was more shaven like a monk with glasses as well. He was chatting with a pink haired boy who even though he was talking to the shaven boy he was staring at the two girls smiling like an old man.

_"Weirdo..." _Daniel mumbled before looking at another boy who was sitting infront of them reading a book. He looked like a rooster with his hair styled up, it was mainly brown with a yellow streak through the middle of it. He seemed to be mumbling to himself as he read it looked like he wanted to be an Aria..

Daniel then noticed a boy in the front with puppet it looked like some childs attempt at a bunny with button eyes. This class was getting weirder and weirder Daniel thought he then turned his attention to one last student who was sitting in the back with a PSP, black hoodie that hid his.. or her's face mostly but he could make out they're lips. They looked female but they composed themselves like a man, gender confused maybe?

_"I'm your instructor, my name is Yukio Okumura." _A voice called out turning Daniel's attention to the front, where a young man wearing an Exorcist cloak stood behind his desk. He wore glasses and had a few moles on his face, his hair was dark brown with blue eyes.

_"Okumura? That's the same last name as that kid who cut me off outside the classroom" _Daniel thought to himself, and sure enough two seconds later...

_"What the hell Yukio!?" _Rin stood up pointing at the teacher, so they were related. Just as I thought, they looked like twins almost. Yukio continued to talk while Rin tried cutting him off only to fail. Geez this Rin kid sure was hot blooded, Daniel thought and sure enough. Rin walked up to the front desk, pissed and grabbed Yukio by the front of his Exorcist coat.

_"Hold up a sec, we need to talk a minute man!"_ Yukio looked at Rin for a moment before sighing once and asking the class to please leave while they spoke. Daniel pushed himself to his feet, and walked past the front desk with all the other students. Taking one last glance at the two brothers, seeing how calm Yukio or.. Mr. Okumura since he was a teacher was in this situation. Rin on the other hand looked pissed beyond all reason, as the class left Daniel walked to the oppisite wall of the door and leaned against it crossing his arms as he waited.

_"Man that kid is a pain in the ass!"_ Someone yelled out, Daniel raised his head to look at Rooster Boy who was talking to the two boys, Pinkie and Que Ball.. since he didn't know their names he came up with nicknames instead. They'd work for now til he learned their names, he then looked at the two girls who were chatting still about the teacher and Rin wondering what their history was. Puppet Boy and Gender Bender were off doing their own thing.

_"Geez..." _Daniel mumbled before looking at the ceiling as he did he saw a strange demon floating through the air and go into the wall. That looked.. like a Goblin Daniel thought, weird though they were all over the place too since they were so weak. Shrugging it off he looked back at the class who were chatting away, his mind wandered off to what Faust said about his things being taken away. His father gave him those items, well his main weapon atleast.. his other was from his mother. He had every right to his belongings, it pissed him off that Faust thought he was laying about how he got his things but he had no choice but to wait there was noway of knowing where they were located. Atleast not with how large the school was and he knew Faust's home was almost larger...

_"I'm sorry to keep you waiting class, shall we continue our lesson for today?" _Mr. Okumura called out as he opened the door, everyone walked back into the class once more to hopefully get this show on the road. Daniel moved away from the wall following after them only to hear someone call out.

_"Wh-What happen in here?!"_ The girl with brown hair called out in surprise, Daniel looked up to see what she ment. A few desks were over turned laying on their sides or upside down completely. Daniel looked up to also see a few bullet holes in the walls and ceil, then back to the ground seeing the empty casings. He blinked in amazement, as he did a scent of rotten animal blood reached his noise causing him to scrunch up his nose in disgust.

_"What's up with the room?"_ Que Ball called out, Daniel looked at the two what he guess brothers smiling at eachother.

_"Forget the room, what's up with them?" _Rooster asked, Daniel looked at Rooster then back to the two brothers. Indeed what did happen with them? They seemed to get along now, like that outburst before never happen. Sighing Daniel walked past them and went to the same desk he used a little while ago and moved his foot under it. Flicking his foot a bit the desk spun back to it's feet settling, he then sat in his chair and looked to the front.

_"What's his problem?"_ The purple haired girl whispered to her brown haired friend they were both watching Daniel. _"I think.. I'll call her Pissy, and her's friend Wimpy"_ Daniel thought looking away from the two girls back to the front. The rest of them started to move the desks around and settling in once more before the teacher spoke once more.

_"Before we get started with the lesson I want everyone to stand up and intruduce themselves." _Everyone sighed once in annoyance, but nodded in agreement. Mr. Okumura pointed to Rooster first. Who stood up talking proudly.

_"Ryuji Suguro, I'm 16 years old from Kyoto!"_ He then sat down, so his name was _"Ryuji Suguro"?_ Interesting name Rooster, then Que Ball stood up seeming a bit nervous to be the center of attention.

_"I-I'm Konekomaru Miwa, I'm 15.." _He sat down quickly, looking away from the others who were looking at him. Expect Gender Bender, and Puppet Boy who were still doing they're own thing. So _"K...Kone..komaru.. what the hell kind of name is that?" _Daniel thought but looked at the next one up Pinkie.

_"Yo I'm Renzo Shima, I'm 16."_ The boy said not even standing up, he just waved calmly. His head rested in his other hand as his elbow was proped up on the desk. So he's a layed back type of fella?

_"Yamada"_ The boy/girl with the PSP said they're feet still up on the desk not even looking at anyone. Daniel sighed knowing full well he was next, he then stood up putting his hands in his pockets looking at the ceiling.

_"Names Daniel Blackwood, I'm 17. Son of Daniel.."_ He said before sitting back down not even bothering to take his hands out of his pockets. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the desk, no one seemed to pay attention to him as he said "Son of Daniel" which was good atleast.

_"I'm Noriko Paku, 16."_ The girl with brown hair stated as she stood up, she smiled kindly to everyone. Shima seemed to smile the most out of anyone in the class at her, yup he's a pervert. Daniel sighed lightly the next one to stand up was the Pissy Girl.

_"I'm Izumu Kamiki, I'm 16 and a shrine maiden" _She said with a stuck up attitude fitting of the aura that surrounded her. Daniel looked up at her raising an eyebrow, _"A shrine maiden huh? Interesting" _Daniel then rested his head back on the desk. And finally Puppet Boy spoke or more to say his puppet did..

_"Nemu Takara, what's up idiots!?"_ The bunny said, Daniel's head shot up looking at the doll growling faintly under his breath. Damn this kid was already getting on his nerves, though at times that wasn't hard. Rin Okumura stood up about to talk til Rooster yelled.

_"We already know who you are sit down!" _Suguro yelled at Rin making Rin whip around glaring at him shouting back.

_"Shut up asshole!"_ Rin screamed out back at, Suguro stood up at well slamming his hand on the desk then stomping to Rin. They both slammed their heads into eachother grinding hard against eachother.

_"You've already taken up enough class time so shut up and sit down!"_ Suguro screamed out at Rin, who ofcourse didn't back down.

_"What idiots" _Shima said with a laugh, Miwa sighed shaking his head several times. As they continued to glare eachother down the bell rang making them both snap back to reality. Mr. Okumura sighed once and pushed his glasses up before slamming his book on the desk making everyone look at him.

_"Well thanks to Mr. Okumura and Mr. Suguro we'll have to get your temptans tomorrow." _The teacher called out making some people grown in annoyance. The two boys looked at eachother and then bowed saying in unison _"Sorry Sir!"_.They then glared at eachother again, Kamiki stood up with Noriko making Daniel look up at them raising an eyebrow. Kamiki glanced at him before jerking her head away to ignore him.

_"Ow."_ Daniel said before stand up and walking past Rin and Suguro who were still glaring at eachother. Exiting the classroom a small dog walked up to him and barked.

_"Save the barking Faust what is it?" _The dog snickered smiling wildly with a demon grin, making Daniel glare even more. Faust held up another key for him in his mouth, kneeling down he took it out of Faust's mouth looking it over.

_"It's the key to the dorm your going to stay in, you'll be sharing the dorm building with Rin Okumura and Yukio Okumura. Though your room will be on the third floor so they are well out of your way."_ Daniel nodded once at Faust, he prefered to work by himself anyway so being in a dorm room by himself didn't bug him in the least. He walked away from Faust spinning the key on his finger, Faust ran up to his side quickly.

_"One more thing you'd best avoid Rin Okumura at all costs."_ Faust added causing Daniel to stop in his tracks. He looked down at Faust shrugging lightly before putting the key in the door unlocking it. A darkly lit room appeared on the other side of the door, it was slightly dusty making Daniel sigh.

_"Great.. cleaning time" _He closed the door on Faust's face once he entered the dorm room. He then looked at this two keys back to the door glaring at it.

_"Wonder why Faust doesn't want me around Rin Okumura.. granted the kids annoying.." _He sighed once tossing the two keys onto the desk in his dorm room and looked at his things that were already in his room.

_"Best.. get unpacked and clean up.." _He took his uniform jacket off setting it on the empty chair, then rolled up his sleeves on got to work...

This is my first try at Blue Exorcist, Daniel Blackwood is going to follow the anime's story line changing it here and there to fit what I thought should of happened instead. I hope you guys like this one, the next one will be based on Child of a Cursed Temple.


	2. Chapter 2: The Ambitious Three

**Son of Daniel**

**Chapter 2: The Ambitious Three**

_"A faint ringing reaches my ears..."_

Daniel thinks in his dream, slowly the ringing gets louder and louder. After a minute Daniel forces himself to sit up and looks at the sheets that covered his lower half, the ringing still echoing through out the room. He shifted his eyes to the clock it read 8:00 on the digital display, he sighed lightly and threw the covers off. Swinging his legs his feet gently rested on the slightly cold floor, it caused his eyes to shoot open.

_"S-Shit! That's cold!" _He said as he quickly pulled his feet off the ground and rubbed them trying to get the warmth back. He then pressed the button ontop of the clock to silence it, standing up he walked to the closet and opened it up taking out his school uniform. Throwing it on the bed he pulled his sleeping clothes off which was a tank top and boxers, walking butt naked to the small dresser he pulled out clean black sock and matching boxers. He didn't waste any time getting ready for school, the normal school was closed today but Cram School was still open.

_"I think our tests come in today.." _He mumbled to himself as he fixed the collar of his black uniform jacket, looking himself over in the mirror he ran his hand through his messy hair not making it any better but it was good enough for him. Grabbing his school bag and his two keys he put the one for Cram School into his dorm room and turned it. Pulling the key out he opened the door to reveal a large hallway as he walked through something slammed into him.

_"Ouch..." _Someone called out, Daniel staggered back a bit hitting his back on the doorway frame. Looking down at a young girl with blonde shoulder length hair, she was dressed in a colorful kimono she landed on her front side. He sighed lightly and closed the door behind to seal his dorm room up so no one could enter without the key. Walking to her side he offered his hand to her making her look up at him with a blushing face and brilliant green eyes. Course Daniel didn't think much about this, the girl was always blushing because of how clumsy she is.

_"Good morning Miss. Moriyama, we got to stop meeting like this" _Daniel said calmly his hand still out to help her, indeed they did this was the forth time this week she's crashed into him. Though it never bothered Daniel cause he never got hurt though he wished he could say the same for Moriyama.

_"T-Thank you Daniel.. OH! And good morning!" _Moriyama said as she gently took his hand, carefully he pulled her to her feet. She staggered a bit to gain her balance back as she stood up, she wore the matching shoes that came with a kimono. Which was most likely another reason she'd trip all the time. Moriyama normally called most people by their first names which Daniel didn't care much. She was just a friendly girl, she mostly had a smile on her face. Daniel released her hand and picked up one of her books she dropped, handing it to her. Before he continued on his path down the hall, though Moriyama followed behind quickly.

_"Are you excited about the tests Daniel?" _She said with a cheerful and confident voice, sighing Daniel looked over his shoulder at her. Herbs and medicine were not really his things so he honestly stated.

_"No, I've never liked medicine much. I'm more of an action person, then a brainy person" _He stated, taking notice of her displeasure. He knew she liked to have things in common with people so his little skill in herbs made her a little sad. Daniel looked forward, he remembered she came to class as a new student only three days ago. He had heard she had a medical problem and it was better now so she was able to attend. Judging from Rin Okumura's reaction they knew eachother, and Mr. Okumura the teacher seemed happy to have her in class so he must have knew her as well.

_"Why are you bothering him, Moriyama?" _A snobby voice called out from behind Daniel and Moriyama, causing them both to stop to see Izumo Kamiki and her good friend Paku Noriko. Kamiki stood looking as stuck up as ever, with her friend smiling softly at Daniel and Moriyama.

_"Good morning Blackwood, Moriyama" _Noriko said softly, Daniel happen to notice Noriko was a good natured person unlike her stuck up friend it made him wonder why they're friends to begin with.

_"Good morning Noriko, and you too Kamiki" _Daniel said with a hint of kindness in his voice, Noriko nodded and smiled but Kamiki merely looked away from Daniel looking annoyed as always. Moriyama said _"Good morning" _to both of them as well, getting the same results as Daniel. They all continued to walk down the hall to their classroom where the rest of the class was already sitting waiting for the teacher.

Moriyama took her spot next to Rin Okumura as she always did since the start of her schooling. They both started to chat away asking normal things, the two girls sat in their normal spot. Daniel sat in his desk alone as always two desk behind the girls, he exchanged his normal hellos with the three boys, Suguro or Bon as his friends called him. Shima and Miwa who were cheerful as always. Miwa was looking less nervous as the days went by Daniel notices he was a nervous wreck at first but once he saw that the people in the classroom were kind he warmed up to them quickly.

_"Good morning class!" _Mr. Okumura called out as he entered the classroom, his briefcase in one hand a stack full of papers in the other. Which Daniel guessed was the tests that were graded from the day before, the class all said _"Good Morning, Mr. Okumura" _minus the two silent people, Puppet Boy and Gender Bender as Daniel called them... since well.. they didn't talk at all so he never really fully learned their names.

_"I have your tests graded, I will call you up one at a time to hand them back. And offer advice if you didn't do well."_ The teacher called out, before going through his papers and called out "Kamiki" first, who stood up and grabbed her paper she looked happy with the results. Her friend... on the other hand looked distressed. Daniel noticed she always did when it came to work, like she really didn't want to be here only forcing herself to be.

_"Don't worry Paku, I'll help you next time." _Kamiki said with a cheerful voice, she seemed only kind to Noriko. Noriko looked at her and smiled though her smile seemed uneasy.

_"Was she here only cause of Kamiki?" _Daniel thought as he watched the two girls for a moment before his name was called, he stood up and walked to the front collecting his paper.

_"Not bad Mr. Blackwood, you seem to grasp the concept of the subject." _The teacher said, Daniel looked at the paper seeing a "_75_" on it. He nodded once, he could live with this easily it was better then failing he thought. Walking past the two girls who were still talking, as he did he caught a glimpse of Kamiki looking at his paper as if wondering what he got. But he didn't tilt enough to show her as if pretending he didn't notice her glance.

The results continued for awhile til Moriyama was called up she eagerly stood up and walked to the front with a large smile on her face. She must be expecting a good result thought Daniel but as the teacher handed her the paper, her face turned white.

"_It's okay to make up names for herbs but from now on please use the real names. If you did, you would of got 100" _The teacher said with a smile on his face, Rin broke out laughing at her face. It looked kinda cute Daniel thought making him smile a bit since she had a pout on her face. Kamiki laughed too only her laugh was as always stuck up, her friend sighed lightly. Daniel was guessing Moriyama did better then Noriko, even with her goofy fake names. Rin continued to laugh til the teacher slammed his test paper on the desk making Rin fall backwords in his chair.

_"I don't know what your laughing about idiot!" _Mr. Okumura yelled at his older brother who was sitting back up in his chair taking his paper to look at it his face dropped in defeat. Daniel moved his head a bit to look at Rin's paper... _"2?...2?!" _Daniel's eyes widen, how the hell does someone get a grade that low when their younger brother is the teacher?!

_"I couldn't do that bad if I __**tried**__. You're too busy flirting with girls. You __**disgust**__ me." _Suguro/Bon called out as he walked past Rin to get his paper.

_"Well done Mr. Suguro." _The teacher said with a large smile on his face, handing Suguro/Bon his paper. The boy smirked and walked to Rin showing him the paper, Daniel could make out a... _"98?!" _Daniel blinked, _"Holy shit, the dude who looks like a punk did a hell of a job."_ Daniel thought, Kamiki coughed hard seeing the score like she couldn't believe it.

_"Guess Suguro did better then her." _Daniel said to himself earning himself a glare from Kamiki, ouch looks like his guess was right. She looked away from Daniel, Rin stood up with a stunned face.

_"I d-don't believe it! A guy like you can't get 98 points! That's Impossible!" _Rin yelled out in amazment, Suguro/Bon crushed the paper in his hand glaring at Rin.

_"What?!" _He yelled at Rin, making Daniel sigh lightly. Though he wasn't alone some of the students sighed as well some saying "There they go again." Indeed Daniel thought this wasn't the first time they have been at each others throats, they seemed like Rivals only Suguro/Bon was a genius while Rin was a slacker but he did seem to have a drive to work but only for hands on work not school work. Daniel could relate to that he prefered the same thing a Rin.

As the two fought Daniel caught a glimpse of Mr. Okumura's eyebrow twitching in annoyance, and his shoulders shaking. _"3...2...1" _As Daniel counted down in his head the whole classroom shook.

_"ENOUGH YOU TWO SIT DOWN!" _The teacher screamed out making Rin and Suguro/Bon jump back away from the teacher shaking in fear. Daniel smirked softly, it always nice to have the teacher freak out since it shut them up. Shima laughed lightly under his breath as Suguro/Bon sat back down infront of them looking pissed still. Rin was grinding his teeth in annoyance, sneaking glaring glances at his rival. Class went by without another out burst as Mr. Okumura continued to help the students with things they missed.

_A few classes later..._

_"GRRAAAH!" _Two idiots screamed out like battle cries.

_"Slowpoke! Hee Hee Hee! Brains won't save you in a __**fight!" **_Dumbass One screamed out as he ran slightly out of breath.

_"Argh..." _Dumbass Two said running out of steam as he ran as fast as he could but he struggled to keep up with Dumbass One.

_"What the?" _Kamiki said in confusion as she watched the two running like they were trying to out run Satan himself. Though all they were really doing was trying to out race eachother.. totally defeating the reason for this lesson. Her friend beside her shook her head in confusion as she watched the same show.

_"Ha ha... and I thought Bon was fast!" _Shima said putting his hand above his eyes as if to see them running in the distance. Miwa simply nodded beside his much taller friend in agreement, Moriyama stood by the edge looking surprised. Still.. dressed in a kimono.. Daniel sighed lightly watching the two running like idiots competing with eachother.

_"I got the feeling this won't end well..." _Daniel mumbled to himself, he was standing behind Kamiki watching as well. Expecting her to get annoyed by him talking but she simply nodded once in agreement. Sure enough three seconds later.

_"In a fight... all that matters is who wins!" _Suguro screamed out as he jump kicked Rin in the back sending him flying forward, but because he did he was stopped in place landing on his knees.

_"Grooar!" _A frog like demon roared as it leaped at the defenseless Suguro, who screamed _"Yikes!"_.

_"Knew it" _Daniel mumbled as he facepalmed himself shaking his head feeling tired, he didn't even go yet.

_"Enough!" _A man in a lookout over looking the arena the class was in screamed as he jerked a lever back. Cutting a chain off that was attached to the frog stopping it in mid air it slammed back onto the ground, rolling back over so it faced Suguro who was out of breath.

Rin forced himself to his feet stomping over to Suguro like a bull seeing red, he then slammed his forehead into Suguro glaring him down.

_"What are you two doing trying to get killed!?" _The man with 5 o'clock shade screamed at his two students, but they ignored him as they became to start fighting once more.

_"Idiots" _Kamiki said, Daniel nodded in agreement with her. Before the teacher scream out his name to help break it up along with Shima and Miwa. Sighing he jumped down landing on the slanted hill along with the other two. They then ran over to the two morons, Daniel grabbed Rin alone pulling him away from Suguro while his two friends did the same pulling him from Rin. As Daniel pulled Rin he felt just how strong Rin was when he tried resist it was slightly startling to him. Finally the teacher came down and grabbed Suguro pulling him away for some reason making Daniel release Rin.

_"What is it with him?!" _Rin said annoyed Shima walked up behind Rin and gently patted Rin's shoulder as if to calm him down. Daniel sighed lightly walking away ignoring most of Shima's words til one sentence made him freeze.

_"Bon.. wants to be an Exorcist so he can defeat Satan" _Shima said with a hint of sadness in his voice, Daniel took a deep breath before turning his head a little to Shima listening to him. But he caught a glimpse of Rin's face he looked surprised for some reason, did he think it was funny?

_"Bon is working hard to restore our temple, it.. was ruined during the Blue Night." _Miwa said softly looking down at the ground as if living a nightmare. Daniel's eyes looked down at the ground... _"The Blue Night..." _He mumbled to himself... remember that night very well.. even though he was only 2 at the time...

_"What's that?" _Rin asked tilted his head in wonder, Daniel jerked around fully facing a confused looking Rin.

_"Do you really not know you moron!?" _Daniel said in a hint of annoyance it made Rin jump back in surprise, Daniel hadn't yelled at Rin since they first met in the hallway with Faust. Growling faintly he sighed once... Rin really was a moron.

_"The Blue Night was 16 years ago, when that bastard Satan killed almost all the big shots! Only a handfull of them survived that hell filled night!" _Daniel said still pissed off before walking off to the ladder, as he grabbed the railing he caught a glimpse of Kamiki staring at him in surprise from his words and sudden outburst. Though as he looked at her fully she looked away quickly as if to pretend she wasn't staring, as Daniel looked around he noticed all eyes on him right now.

_"Fuck..." _He mumbled before climbing that ladder going back to the second floor where all the students were sitting, he didn't mean to freak out. It wasn't like him to, he leaned against the wall close to Gender Bender. Who happened to take a glance at him before returning to their PSP playing again.

Daniel watched at the two boy explained what happen with Suguro, but the story ended quickly as the teacher and Suguro came back. Rin looked at Suguro with a strange look as if respecting him..

_"Maybe I should of heard the story.." _Daniel mumbled to himself, all the students came back up. The teacher for the lesson went back to the lookout manning the levers agains he then picked up his clipboard and looked at the students.

_"Blackwood.. and Kamiki!" _Daniel's eyes flicked up quickly to the teacher who called him and then looked at Kamiki as she stood up. She then glanced at him before sliding down the hill into the arena, sighing once Daniel moved away from the wall and followed behind her quickly as they took their places at the starting mark. The teacher called out to them...

_"Remember your to predict the movements of the Leaper... NOT HAVE A FOOT RACE!" _The teacher said last looking at Suguro and Rin, some of the students snickered. Kamiki looked at Daniel for a moment before saying.

_"Don't get in my way" _She said sounding like a snob like always, then went into a crouching postion like runners do to get ready.

_"Yes princess" _Daniel said before taking his hands out of his pockets, he got a glare from Kamiki like always before he crouched down a little to ready himself like her.

_"Go!" _The teacher screamed out, as he hit the release lever. Kamiki took off without a pause smirking back at Daniel who didn't move for a moment as if waiting for something. The frog/Leaper lunged at Daniel who looked at it for a moment, he then ran at it quickly before diving down like a baseball player sliding right under it. It landed on the ground turning it's head a few times as if it was trying to realize what Daniel just did. Daniel then walked calmly in the direction Kamiki was running from, she slid to a stop right infront of him stunned that the Leaper totally missed him.

_"Yo princess, I suggest you duck." _He said before placing his hand on her head since she couldn't see past him, he then gently pressed down on her forcing her into a ducking position. Daniel ducked down as well as he did the Leaper was jumping at him only to miss once more sliding on the ground turning around since it saw Daniel duck this time.

_"Now run." _Daniel said gently grabbing Kamiki's hand pulling her along to get her going, her face was bright red trying to figure out what just happened right now. As they ran the Leaper jumped behind them trying to catch up, Daniel released Kamiki's hand since he knew she could out run it now since she figured out what just happened. But she put her face into a glare as if trying to burn a hole in the back of Daniel's head as she tried to keep up with him. Daniel smiled lightly before laughing.

_"She's kinda cute when she behaves"_ He thought to himself as he glanced at her taking in her appearance, she wore a simple purple sweatpants that showed off her legs a bit from the knee down. And a pink sweater that had a small flower design on it, the sleeves of the sweater cut off a little after her elbows. It did look nice on her Daniel thought before turning his head to front to see where he was going.

It was about ten minutes of Daniel helping Kamiki dodge the Leaper several times before the teacher pulled the lever to stop the Leaper. As they came to the stop Daniel looked at Kamiki who was struggling to catch her breath, while he was hardly out of breath. He could of run faster but he just wanted to keep up with her so he didn't need to push himself much.

A small amount of clapping was heard making Daniel look up at this fellow students some of them looked stunned, Kamiki looked up at him glaring her face still red a little from when he'd grab her hand during the running to help her dodge. She opened her mouth to yell at him for it before the teacher cut her off.

_"Well done Blackwood, Kamiki! I'm impressed, you two worked well at avoiding the Leaper!" _

Daniel smiled at Kamiki who looked at her teacher in surprise, she then looked at him making her glare soften a little she still wanted to yell but it would of been messed up even for her since the teacher congratulated them both.

_"Yamada and Shima, your turn!" _The teacher called out as the two reached the ladder, Daniel moved off to the side to let Kamiki on first. As she grabbed the railing she looked at him.

_"Don't ever do that again" _She said in a stern voice giving Daniel a death glare making him bow to her a little.

_"As you wish my princess." _He said in a mocking tone to her, getting him a glare that could scare even Satan. He backed up a bit putting his hands up in defense, even he knew to stop pushing it now. She looked away climbing up the ladder to the student platform, Daniel followed up as well once he reached to the top a hand was offered to him.

_"Here.. let me help you." _Suguro/Bon said, Daniel blinked a little surprised before taking his hand. With a little strength Suguro pulled him, Daniel stretched his back as he stood up straight.

_"That was pretty good.." _Suguro mumbled to Daniel making him smile lightly before walking past Suguro patting his shoulder once.

_"Thanks man.." _Daniel mumbled back for Suguro to hear him, he then leaned against the wall watching as Yamada and Shima ran around. Though all they did was run, just trying to aviod the Leaper. A whispered reached his ears as Noriko spoke to Kamiki peaking at Daniel who was looking at the ceiling as if not hearing.

_"He's not such a bad guy huh Izumo?" _Noriko complimented, though Daniel just closed his eyes as if to pretend to doze off.

_"Heck no! He's a jerk!" _Kamiki said loud enough for everyone to hear making Daniel's eyebrow twitch a bit. He then looked at Kamiki whose face was slightly red as she glared down at the arena watching. _"Maybe I should say sor..." _

**RIIIIINNNNNG RIIIIINNNNNG**

Daniel's thoughts were cut off as someone's phone rang.

_"Hello hunny?" _Everyone looked around then their eyes rested on the teacher who was talking to someone on the phone..

_"But I'm working Kitty Cat.. ohh your so demanding" _The teacher pulled the lever stopping the Leaper dead in it's tracks. It slammed into the ground on it's back but once again rolled onto it's feet looking into the distance. The two on the arena floor slowed down to catch their breath more like Shima.. Yamada just walked back to the ladder calmly. Shima soon followed.

_"Now class there is a... urgent matter I must attend. Let's take a break for now, now then I don't want anyone going onto the arena floor. Leapers can sense emotions like fear, anger, happiness and so on. It can read your mind as well so stay away from it!.. Now then.. I'm coming Kitty Cat!"_ The teacher took off running down the hallway going off to God knows.. nevermind don't think even God wants to know.

Everyone looked stunned as they look at the dust the teacher kicked up as he ran away to attend to "Urgent" matters.. Shima was the first to talk.

_"Hear that? Teach called someone a kitty cat" _

Daniel laughed once before moving away from the wall and taking a few steps to the area edge looking down at the Leaper who just simply yawned.

_"We're taking a break for a booty call" _Kamiki said sounding annoyed, this time Shima was the one to laugh at her words. Noriko spoke after "Are teachers aloud to do that?"

_"Unbelieveable, and he calls himself a teacher. True Cross is suppose to be a place where the best of the best come. Even the students suck!" _Suguro said glaring at Rin, Again? Daniel thought glancing at them.

Rin didn't look amused at he just stayed quiet, Suguro didn't stop though. _"Your just a slacker who got here on a free pass!"_

_"Come on man let it go" _Shima said, Miwa nodding in agreement _"Leave him alone Bon" _Suguro glared at them waving his arm once to silence them.

_"Shut up I know what I'm doing!" _Suguro turned his attention back to Rin _"You say your not a slacker, then prove it!"_

Rin tilted his head a bit, Daniel raised his eyebrow in wonder at what Suguro was going to suggest.

_"By touching the Leaper!" _Suguro pointed at the Leaper who wasn't even looking at us. "If you can touch it and come back without it getting attacked you win!"

_"Huh?" _Rin said, Suguro grinned at him._ "When a Leaper looks into your eyes, it's going to try reading your mind. Fear and anger, Sadness and Jealousy. Whatever it can use it will, if you look away your dead. But if your calm you will be fine, and I'll leave you alone!"_

Rin merely blinked at Suguro who was glaring still, he then continued speaking. _"And I'll do it too just to prove a point!" _Daniel looked at Suguro about to open his mouth til Rin count him off.

Rin smirked for a moment_ "Sure why not!?" _Suguro smirked back excited til Rin looked away picking his nose _"Yeah right, like I'd want to die over something so stupid"_ Rin said calmly.

_"We both have the same goals so why should I prove anything to you?"_ Rin said before looking away from Suguro, who was glaring at him then to his friends.

_"You told him about me?!" _Shime and Miwa looked away trying to pretend they didn't hear him.

_"Your just chicken!" _Suguro continued being pissed, his anger only seemed to grow. Rin merely shrugged once ignoring Suguro.

_"Doesn't it piss you off to be underestamated?! Fine then, stay there I'll do it!" _Suguro said before sliding down the arena side, Rin reached out to stop him but didn't in time.

_"Is he really going to do it?" _Noriko said sounding concerned for him, Kamiki shrugged once sounding bored as she spoke. _"He's not going to do anything this is so lame"_

Suguro stomped to the Leaper who turned it's head to look at him, Suguro was mumbling to himself as he walked til he was in attacking distance of the Leaper who stared at him.

_"I'm going to be a real Exorcist someday, and I'm going to defeat Satan!" _He screamed out as he faced the Leaper, there was an intense silence for a moment before a snickering was heard. Daniel turned his head to it's source seeing Kamiki laughing.

_"Did you hear what he said? He's going to defeat Satan?! Seriously?" _She continued to laugh at him, while Suguro stood there stunned at her laughter. As he stood there the Leaper roared out lunged at him, Suguro snapped out of it sheilding himself with his arms.

_"Bon!" _Shima screamed out as he took a step, Rin lunged out jumped off the edge of the arena. But he wasn't alone as Daniel jumped too but he was a second slower then Rin as the both landed and Rin got between the Leaper who was in mid air and Suguro still blocking himself looking stunned. The leaper bit into Rin's body for a moment, til for some reason it looked scared of him and backed off backing up a bit. Daniel stood beside Suguro looking stunned at this, Suguro was stunned as well til Rin turned to him turning his back on the Leaper.

_"What do you think your doing? Are you insane?" _Rin said looking at Suguro then to Daniel who was still surprised for a moment before lunging at Rin who moved back a little as if to dodge only Daniel moved past him slamming his foot into the Leaper's face who was in mid jump again. It flew back several feet slamming into the cages knocking one down that fell ontop of it pinning it down.

_"Are you insane!? Didn't you hear what Suguro said?! If you turn your back on it, it will attack! You moron!"_ Daniel screamed to Rin before slamming his fist over Rin's head, Rin quickly grabbed the back of his headtrying to rub the pain away.

_"S-Sorry.. forgot.. but anyway Suguro. I will be the one to defeat Satan!" _Rin said quickly looking at Suguro who was still stunned for a moment longer.

_"Like hell you will! Don't steal my ideas!" _Suguro said glaring Rin down, Rin once again glared him down before Daniel got between them pushing them apart. He then looked at the two of them sighing lightly.

"_Get in line you two.. cause I've wanted Satan dead before you both were born..." _Daniel said before walking away from the two boys who looked at his back stunned...

_"They're all morons..." _Kamiki said softly while watching Daniel walk away...


	3. Chapter 3: Study Session

**Note from the Jester: **Hey everyone, I've been really enjoying writing this story. A little sad by the lack of support coming from it, it haven't been followed at all. But this story I felt has been great up to this point. I'm at chapter 5 with it. And chapter 12 with A Whole New Journey. But oh well this has been fun!

**Son of Daniel**

**Chapter 3: Study Session**

_"Listen up, summer vacation is less then a month in a half away."_

Daniel sat up after the teacher called out to the class, he must have dozed off again. Yawning lightly Daniel propped himself up on his elbow and rested his head in his hand to listen to the teacher.

_"Before the break you will be taking this years Exwire Cerification Exam."_ Mr. Okumura continued making Daniel sit up a little more in interest._ "So it was time for that huh?" _Daniel thought, he smirked to himself in excitement. He had been waiting for this day since he came to True Cross Cram School.

_"Eggswire?" _Rin said to himself making Daniel's head drop, he shook it lightly wondering how someone could want to be an Exorcist without knowing the basics...

_"No, Exwire" _Moriyama said correcting Rin, who only tilted his head in more confusion. Mr. Okuruma ignored his brothers confusion continuing to talk.

_"So next week we'll hold a study camp, at the old Boys Dorm." _Daniel looked back at the teacher wondering why they had to use their dorm room for the lesson granted only three well.. four lived in it. He forgot about Ukobach who was a stove spirit that Faust had to cook for the boys. Somehow Rin and Ukobach became good friends through a cooking battle or something. Daniel never was around for it since he normally went out to eat, or ate in the school cafeteria. Though Ukobach was a friendly enough demon since he brought Daniel tea sometimes while he was doing homework.

As the teacher continued to explain what the study camp was about he was handing papers out to the class. As they went around Mr. Okumura handed Daniel one before leaning close to him.

_"Mr. Blackwood, I look forward to seeing what you can do. Since your little display at the Leaper Arena with Miss. Kamiki then helping my brother."_ The teacher said making Daniel look at him, so he was caught huh? Sighing lightly Daniel simply nodded once looking that paper over as the teacher went back to the front.

**'1. Do you wish to participate in the intensive study camp?'**

**'Yes/No'**

**'If no, please state your reason. ( )'**

**'2. Circle your desired Meister. *You may circle more than one.'**

**'Knight/ Dragoon/ Tamer/ Aria/ Doctor'**

_"What's a miester?" _Someone called out, Daniel sighed lightly knowing who it was already...

_"Would someone tell me.. please?" _That certain someone added on...

_"Huh?.. You don't even know that?! Gimme a break!" _Suguro screamed at the certain someone, Daniel looked up and sure enough...

_"Hahaha, geez Rin you really don't know anything." _Shima laughed at Rin who looked annoyed at his own ignorance.

_"Aw come on guys, some people are just like that" _Rin said sounding defeated as he came up with a weak excuse for him not knowing.

_"A Meister is.." _Miwa said, Suguro tried to cut him off but he continued speaking anyway.

_"A talent that you need to be skilled in one area to become a Exorcist. There are five types: Knight, Dragoon, Tamer, Aria and Doctor. With knowledge with one of these types you can before an Exorcist" _Miwa said waving his hand around as if proud to know this, and to help a friend. Suguro on the other hand looked annoyed as hell at Miwa for helping his Rival.

_"Wow" _Rin said sounding amazed by all this, he looked his paper over once before continuing to talk. "So which one you going to be?" He said asking Miwa.

_"Well Shima and I are gonna be Arias, they fight by reciting verses from the Bible or other religious books." _Miwa said, Shima beside him raised his hand as if to agree. Miwa continued to talk looking as Suguro.

_"Bon is going to be a Aria and a Dragoon." _He said smiling at Suguro, Rin nodded in amazement.

_"Wow Bon that's awesome." _Rin said looking stunned, Suguro slammed his fists on the desk looking pissed.

_"Suguro! Don't call me Bon!" _He said looking pissed as ever, Miwa smiled laughing a little before talking_ "Mr. Okumura is a Doctor and a Dragoon" _

Rin smiled and laughed nervously _"W-Wow guess my brother is pretty awesome.. by the way... what's a Dragoon?" _Suguro sighed in defeat before answering him..

_"Man your a pain in the ass.. A Dragoon fights with firearms, and a Knight fights with a sword!" _Suguro answered before circling his choices of 'Dragoon' and 'Aria' Rin smiled in thanks.

_"I'll be a Knight then!" _He said glancing at the sword on his back, Daniel looked at it as well.. they had been in school for a month yet Daniel has never seen Rin draw that sword.. What could be so special about it that he'd never draw it? Daniel wondered before looking back at his paper. Since the study session was at his own dorm he had no choice but to circle 'Yes' then when it came down to circling his desired Meister...

_"Knight... Dragoon.. and Tamer." _He circled all the one's he named off, standing up he walked to the front and handed Mr. Okumura his paper. Smiling he took it and looked it over his eyes widen a little in surprise.

_"Knight, Dragoon and Tamer. That's a very large list Mr. Blackwood, are you sure you can handle it?" _Mr. Okumura said looking up at him, Daniel nodded before turning around as he did Kamiki walked past him setting her paper on the desk before giving Daniel a dirty look.

_"She must still be mad about me helping her.." _Daniel thought, she walked away from him returning to her spot at her desk. Mr. Okumura tapped Daniel's shoulder wanting his attention.

_"Mr. Blackwood, while three is very admirable shouldn't you wait til next class to make sure you can summon a familar?" _He said, Daniel looked back at Kamiki who was glaring at him as if she could hear him.

_"Why wait when I've done it already?" _Daniel said watching Kamiki who jumped up surprised, so she could hear them talking? Mr. Okumura was silence for a moment before continuing.

_"Alright well then.. we'll see if that's true next class..." _He said not sounding convinced by Daniel's words...

_**Magic Circles and Seals...**_

_"Come class, gather around the circle. Don't not step on it or you'll render is useless." _A man with a eyepatch over his left eye said as he waved his arm around for the class to gather around. Moriyama stood beside Rin looking at it in wonder, Rin looked just as surprised as her. The three boys once again were together not looking too surprised, Gender Bender stood in the back with Puppet Boy who was once again moving the puppets mouth. Kamiki and Norika stood beside eachother looking at the teacher, though Norika looked nervous of the man.

_"No surprise.. he doesn't look friendly" _Daniel thought to himself as he walked up beside Norika, Kamiki glanced at him but his eyes were on the circle..

_"A summon requires blood and the right invocation..." _The teacher said as he unwrapped his right hand that was wrapped up in bandages..

_"Curse of the Mummy huh?" _Daniel mumbled getting a glance from the Mummy himself..

_"Son of Typhon and Echidna.. hear my call." _He said letting his blood drip onto the circle, though nothing happened for a moment til he finished with _"Come forth!"_ as he did a hand covered in stitches burst from the circle it slowly pulled itself out of the ground once fully out it stood on all fours like a dog but had a human like head. As if it was 'Frankstein's' pet dog.. blood was pouring from it's mouth onto the ground, it's chest slightly open revealing muscles of rotten flesh and tissue. And it reeked of sulfur...

_"Now then, few can summon a demon to their side.. but if you do you must have a strong spirit. And have some talent.." _He added before wrapping his hand in the bandages again looking at the class.

_"I never see a Naberius before.." _Suguro said looking slightly nervous, there was a cold sweat on his face, while Shima was holding his nose trying to aviod the smell. Daniel laughed once before looking at Kamiki who was holding two of the paper circles the teacher handed out before class. The teacher spoke once more to the class.

_"I handed out papers with magic circles on them. Just drip your blood on it, then say whatever comes to mind." _He said calmy as he crossed his arms waiting to see who would go first which ofcourse was Kamiki. As she put a drop of her blood on the two pieces of papers, Daniel's eyes tensed up as he caught the faint scent of her blood...

_"Inari I humbly beseech thee... to grant my request!" _She called out as she did wind gathered around her soon it formed into two white foxes with aprons on. Daniel's eyes widen a little, Moriyama's eyes lit up like stars looking at the two foxes.

_"Kitsune...fox spirits" _Daniel said to himself, Rin heard him tilting his head a bit in wonder. Kamiki smiled smug as always she then looked around seeing no one else could summon a familar like her. Her friend failed as well but she smile meekly at her friend.

_"Wow Izumo, I didn't get anything!" _Her friend said amazed by Kamiki's performance, course she didn't even say thank you. Her face lit up, Daniel was sure she was imaging stars shining around her like she was the center of the universe.

_"Ofcourse, I have the blood of shrine maidens in me!" _Kamiki said sounding proud as could be, though summoning Kitsune was no easy task even Daniel was impressed by her.. though he hated to admit it...

_"WOW!" _Moriyama's eyes were still lit up as she looked at Kamiki like she was the best thing ever, she then looked at her own paper circle in her hands before putting a bit of blood on it again.

_"Come, come, c'mere!..Or something like that" _She whispered to herself.. though nothing happened for a moment til a green light flew out spinning in circles. Daniel blinked watching it, wondering if she summoned a goblin with something so small... til a small green man popped out.. or more like a tiny man the size of a tennis that was covered in bushes.. it had a little leaf hat on. Moriyama's eyes widen in amazement, the teacher looked at it before commenting..

_"That's a baby greenman, excellent Moriyama." _He said, everyone laughed at how cute it was minus Kamiki who just looked stunned. Daniel smirked at her, thinking she wanted to be the only one with the ability to summon a demon to her aid. He shook his head laughing softly, it got him a glare from Kamiki.

_"What are you laughing at!? Where's your familar hot shot, or were you just trying to impress me?!"_ Kamiki said to Daniel, her face red.. though it wasn't the cute kind it was red with fury. Daniel looked at his paper circle in his hand and merely shrugged.

_"I got nothing..." _He said calmly, making Kamiki smirk at him.

_"I knew you were nothing but talk!" _She said, making some of the students stare at the two arguing well more like Kamiki. Daniel just stared at his paper, for a moment before biting into his thumb and gently tapping the paper circle once. It made Kamiki freeze for a moment, and there was a silence before Daniel said..

_"I call upon the Prince of fifty-five.. whose knowledge can see the past, present, and things to come.." _As those words left his mouth a puff of smoke flew out covering the area making everyone cough loudly, trying to wave their hands around to get rid of the smoke. A sound of hooves was heard hitting the stone floor..

_"Welcome.. Orobas.. it's been awhile." _Daniel called out in the smoke, the faint sound of a horse cry was heard as the smoke finally lifted. A strange demon stood infront of Daniel in a protective stance, it's legs like a horse while body like that of a man. It looked at Daniel not with the face of a man but with the face of a horse.

_"You called my master?" _The demon who Daniel called Orobas said calmly it's master: Daniel. But Daniel shook his head before pointing to the teacher, who nodded with an impressed look on his face.

_"If I'm not mistake that is Orobas the demon Prince from the Ars Goetia. The Lesser Key of Solomon. Very well done Blackwood, I've never seen anyone summon one." _The teacher said nodding once before looking at his own circle where his own demon like dog was standing growling at Orobas. Who was still standing infront of Daniel protecting him, the teacher then stepped on his magic circle and moved his foot ruining the magic circle. As he did the demon disappeared into a puff of smoke, he continued to speak.

_"Now that you've learned to summon, if you ever feel in danger just simply rip up you circle or disrupt it and your familar will disappear.." _Daniel nodded once and ripped the circle up, though he already knew about this since he had summon Orobas before to help train him.

Kamiki ripped up her summoned demons as well, looking at Daniel with disgust in her eyes. Moriyama on the other hand was gently cradling her demon in her hands with a smile on her face.

_"I don't want to get rid of you, can I call you Nee?" _She asked the demon who raised it's small hand making she smile more, the demon then grabbed onto her hair holding it carefully though it hardly had any weight since she didn't seemed bother by it.

_"Well class that will end todays less, I want you to summon your familiars tonight those who can that is. As homework." _The teacher said before dismissing the class, Daniel picked up his bag and walked past Kamiki who was still giving him that disgusting look. As he got into the hallway he pulled out his dorm key so he could go back to his room, walking to a door he inserted the key and turned it to unlock the door. As he took the key out a familer voice called out from behind.

_"Why did you just play off summoning your familar? Are you trying to make fun of me!?" Daniel _turned around to see Kamiki glaring at him, her strange eyebrows only made her appear angerier though right now Daniel felt she was furious with him. Daniel sighed lightly before opening the door and tossing his bag into his dorm room. He then closed his door and turned to look at her with calm pale brown eyes.

_"Because I don't like summoning familars unless I have to, and I knew if I didn't my desire to be a Tamer would be wiped away." _He said folding her arms over his chest looking at Noriko who was behind Kamiki as if hiding from her friends furry.

_"Yeah right, I know you just want to make fun of me!" _She screamed out, some of their class mates just stared at her and Daniel. Who was still calm as could be, Kamiki had her hands on her hips glaring him down. Sighing Daniel looked away from her...

_"You know if you glare too much you'll ruin your beauty." _Daniel said without a moments hesitation, some of the guys mouths dropped hearing Daniel's words. Noriko's eyes widen hearing Daniel she then looked at Kamiki whose eyes were not just wide but her face was bright red.

_"W-What?! What does that have to d-do with this!?" _She screamed out at Daniel, she then grabbed one of the books in her bag chucking it at Daniel's face. Daniel's eyes snapped to the oncoming book, ducking under it slammed into the stainglass window on the door behind him shattering the glass. Everyone turned silent for a moment, Daniel stood straight up turning his head to the shattered glass...

_"Well.. then, that was uncalled for don't you think?" _Daniel said turning his eyes back to Kamiki who wasn't red anymore but she looked stunned at what she did.

_"T-That was your fault for s-saying such useless things!?" _She said screaming at him once more, Daniel looked back at the window. The book she threw was on the classroom floor in the room so Daniel opened the door. He then picked up the book and looked it over seeing it wasn't damaged.

_"I don't think it's was useless." _Daniel said calmly before flicking the book at Kamiki who caught it with ease, her face red again as she glanced from the book then back to Daniel who was now walking down the hall to find another door since the one he used before was broken thanks to Kamiki's rage.

_"H-Hey where are you going?!" _She screamed at his back but he only glanced over his shoulder at her.

_"Going home, dah. I got homework to do." _He said before using his key on another door and disappearing into it...

_"Are.. you okay Izumo?" _Noriko asked her friend, who was shaking a little from anger as she was glaring at the door Daniel had just went through. Leaving her embarrassed as people stared at her, then making her break a window cause of his words.

_"H-How dare he..." _Kamiki mumbled under her breath as she looked at the floor and stomped away with Noriko on her tail following her. Moriyama watched her go for a bit before chasing after her to ask something...

...

...

...

_The Night Of The Study Camp..._

_"She's just bossing her around!" _Rin said as he sat on the steps on the dorm building, his eyes on the ground. Daniel looked at him from the wall he was leaning against, Mr. Okumura looked up from some papers he had.

_"Huh?" _He said to his older brother who just shook his head.

_"By the way, why are we having the study session here?" _Rin asked his brother, Mr. Okumura adjusted his glasses a bit before answering.

_"Cause it's only me, you, and Daniel" _Mr. Okumura said glancing from Rin to Daniel, though in class Mr. Okumura called him Blackwood. Outside he called him Daniel, not that Daniel cared being called by his last name or his first.

_"Woah.. is this a huant house or something?" _Suguro said as he was the first to arrive with his friends, Kamiki, Noriko, and Moriyama arrived soon after.

_"Good Morning Class" _Mr. Okumura said smiling at his class, Daniel peeked a glance at Kamiki she's was glaring at him.. again. Since his little compliment she's done nothing but glare at him..

_"It's ten at night.. you know that right?" _Daniel corrected Mr. Okumura who glared at him for a moment before clearing his throat.

_"This place is spooky.. wasn't there any place better.. Here hold this!" _Kamiki said tossing her large bag to Moriyama who happily took it. Daniel raised an eyebrow at the girls, but looked away deciding to keep quiet.. he was in enough trouble with Kamiki it was best not to push it right now..

_"Y-You don't have to carry that if you don't want to.." _Noriko said to Moriyama but she smiled kindly before saying.

_"I don't mind, I'm just helping out a friend" _She said, Noriko looked a little sad. Seems Moriyama was the only one who couldn't tell Kamiki was using her as a personal servent..

_"Alright everyone let's start todays sessions."_ The teacher said, as everyone started to walk inside only Rin and Daniel were left outside.

_"So you noticed too?" _Daniel said to Rin who was glaring at Kamiki as she went in, his fist shaking in anger.

_"Ofcourse I noticed! She's clueless!"_ Rin screamed out at Daniel who was still leaning against the wall. Daniel sighed lightly and nodded once before moving away from the wall going to Rin who was shaking with anger.

_"Come on.. let's go in. She has to notice it on her own." _He said before patting Rin's back once as he did he froze sensing a strange warmth from Rin.. a warmth that felt too familar to him.. He glanced at Rin who nodded once and walked past Daniel going inside.

_"...What was that?.." _Daniel whispered before looking at his hand that touched Rin's back...

...

...

...

_"Alright, that will about do it for tonight class. Hand in your papers and we'll go over the answers tomorrow morning at six." _Mr. Okumura said before collecting the papers from his students, he looked so full of energy despite it being almost midnight. His brother on the other hand... looked like he was exhausted. Like at any moment he would over heat from the work.

_"I'm... going to get.. some air." _Rin mumbled as he walked off looking kinda shakey..

_"Geez he looks fried"_ Suguro said as he looked at Daniel who nodded once.

_"I wonder if he'll ever make it..." _Daniel said shaking his head in wonder, before standing up and stretching his back. He could feel his back popping a few times before he stood straight.

_"Let's go take a bath Paku!" _Kamiki called out to her friend who smiled nodding, Moriyama stood right up in excitement.

_"A bath?! Me too!" _She collected her clothing and followed after the two friends before Noriko stopped.

_"Excuse me, where is the bathtub anyway?" _She said looking at the boys, Daniel looked at her and smiled.

_"It's on the same floor as my dorm room, I have to pass it to get back. I'll show you." _He said as he walked past Kamiki who glared at his back, Noriko on the other hand nodded to him before smiling.

_"Thank you Blackwood." _She said as she followed by his side looking up at him, he simply smiled at her.

_"It's no problem, and please call me Daniel." _He said, she smiled back at him. Kamiki glared at her friend a little then back at Daniel.

_"Who said you could be friendly with Paku?" _She spat at him in anger, Noriko sighed lightly.

_"I don't hear her hating it." _Daniel said putting his hands behind his head as he spoke to Kamiki. Who grinded her teeth in anger, Moriyama watched in silence not understanding why Kamiki hated Daniel...

As the four walked along the hallways, Daniel explained the floor lay out to them. The girls were staying on the fourth while the rest of the guys on the fifth. Rin and Yukio/Teacher had the sixth floor to themselves, while Daniel had the third to himself. Which was the same floor the cafeteria, bathtub, and sinks were. Which made it easy for Daniel since he'd never have to walk far, though he did like the roof. Him and Rin had talked a few times up there, not about anything important just shooting the shit...

_"Here we are." _Daniel said to the girls as he pointed to the door for the bathtub, he then turned on his heels getting a thank you smile from two of the girls. Kamiki... as always just glared at him.

_"I'm down the hall if you have any questions. Enjoy you three." _Daniel said bowing playfully before walking away from the girls, Moriyama waved bye. Noriko nodded once, while Kamiki just went "Hmph!"

_"Thank you Daniel" _Noriko said to him before entering the bathroom, Kamiki followed after her. Moriyama was about to til Kamiki put her hand up to stop her.

_"Stay here.. I'm shy and don't want you to seem me naked." _She said to Moriyama, Daniel stopped to look at the two girls. Moriyama frowned greatly, looking like she was about to cry.

_"A friend would understand, but hey could you get me some fruit milk I like it after my bath. Thanks!"_ Kamiki said in a cheerful voice.. ofcourse she was faking it. Moriyama nodded once before walking away in the other direction Daniel away. Daniel took a step to follow til he spotted Rin coming Moriyama's way. Daniel smiled feeling like Rin would handle it..

As Daniel turned to go back to his dorm having faith in Rin, Moriyama screamed out _**"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU'VE ALWAYS HAD FRIENDS!" **_Daniel froze to turn around seeing Moriyama running away from Rin, Rin stood there surprised for a moment before he growled and took off running after her. Daniel facepalmed himself watching the two run away.

_"That moron! That's the last time I trust him with anything!" _Daniel yelled out to himself before sighing once and running after the two. As he passed the door Noriko and Kamiki went into, a high pitched screamed reached his ears. It was coming from the door they were behind, Daniel stopped and looked at it.

_"Paku!" _Kamiki called out, Daniel ran to the door and opened it quickly to see a passed out Noriko on the floor. Kamiki in her... bra and panties, her two demon foxes infront of her.. and.. a ghoul!? Daniel's eyes widen as they did he heard an angry cry.

_"Your heart is weak your not worthy off our help!" _Kamiki's foxes cried out at her as they growled and lunged at her, she fell back in fear making her butt hit the floor. Daniel quickly lunged out as one of the foxes was about to bite into her face.. only to have it bite into Daniel's forearm.

_"S-Shit!" _Daniel said as he smashed his arm against the bathroom lockers knocking the demon fox into it forcing it to release him. The fox fell to the ground but quickly got up, both of them growled at Daniel who stood between their prey.. Kamiki.

_"Tear up the circles!" _Daniel cried out as the foxes lunged at him once more, he ducked under one grabbing it's tail quickly before swinging it into the other fox that was aiming for him. Like a baseball bat hitting a bat, there was a cracking sound. Both the foxes flew into the wall, Kamiki stared at him in surprise.

_"Tear em up stupid!" _Daniel said once more, sounding angry this time.

_"O-Oh yeah!..And who are you calling stupid, jerk!?" _She said glaring at him before tearing the two circles in half. The foxes vanished into thin air making Daniel relax a little before he glared at the ghoul who was standing over an unconscious Noriko. The ghouls blood was dripping onto Noriko's arm making a slow hissing should like acid burning through.

_"Get... out.. of.. my.. way..." _The ghoul said to Daniel making him smirk a little before he lunged at the ghoul slamming his fist into it's face knocking it's head back a bit only to make some of it's blood fly out at Daniel who got hit in the face a bit. He fell back feeling it slowly burning his face.

_"Damn.." _He rubbed his face a bit to try getting the ghoul's blood off, as he did the ghoul lunged at him slamming him into the lockers. It then wrapped one hand around Daniel's throat slowly squeezing the life out of him. Daniel's legs kicked wildly since he was off the ground with his back against the lockers.

_"Blackwood!" _A voice cried out, it.. sounded like Kamiki's.. she sounded worried.. Daniel glared at the ghoul before he kicked off the locker since it was the only thing his feet could reach. Swinging his body he wrapped his legs around the bicep area of the ghouls arm before putting his strength into forcing it to flex it's arm. As it did he slammed his head into it's head making it let him go, he landed in a crouching position on the ground coughing hard.

As the ghoul reached out once more, Daniel quickly bit his finger. He then lifted his white tee shirt revealing a magic circle on his right jean pocket smirking he touched the circle chanting..

_"It comes forth hoping for it's chance to return to grace. I call the thirty fifth, Marchosias!" _A flame flew out from the circle hitting the ghoul in the face it fell back trying to put the flames out as it slammed into the walls. The flames gathered around the ghoul forming into wolf, with eagles wings. The creature bit into the ghouls neck ripping it's head from side to side, Daniel wasted no time..

He bit into his other thumb raising the shirt on his left pocket up revealing another circle, Kamiki gasped as her eyes widen seeing the circle. Daniel rubbed the blood on his left pocket chanting once more.

_"I call upon the Prince of fifty-five, whose knowledge can see the past, present, and things to come!" _Smoke flew out of the circle on his left pocket it once again filled the room it was summon in. But the hooves hitting the wooden floor was drowned out from the cries of the ghoul as the creature was trying to rip it's head off. A horses cry joined the ghoul as the smoke cleared revealing the part horse, part human, demon that was beside Noriko. It's eyes closed as it touched her wounds slowly stopping the burning the ghoul gave her with it's blood.

_"Now then.." _Daniel stood up, his own burns were slowly stopping for some reason. Kamiki looked up at him her eyes wide at what Daniel was doing, he glanced at her. Then to Noriko, now his eyes back on the ghoul. Smiling he nodded to the creature who had the ghoul pinned down.

_"Do it.." _The creature nodded once it then jerked it's head sharply ripping the ghouls head right off, as it's body fell to the ground Daniel noticed a second head that was moving. He watched it for a moment as it started to grow slowly.

_"Orobas, Marchosias protect Noriko!"_ The creature that just ripped off the ghouls head lunged at the girl on the floor while Orobas covered her with it's own body. Daniel looked at Kamiki who looked confused before lunging at her.

_"W-What are you!?" _Was all she could cry out. Daniel tackled her, hugging her tightly as soon as he did a popping sound was heard as the second head from the ghoul exploded sending blood flying everywhere. It hit the walls, lockers, Orobas and Marchosias who were protecting Noriko but they vanished into thin air as the blood hit Daniel's back. A painful hissing sound like acid was heard as Daniel looked at Kamiki who was blushing bright red since Daniel was holding her half naked body in his arms. Her eyes then widen seeing that his clothing was burning away from the blood.

_"Y-You idiot!? A-Are you trying to die?!" _She cried out, Daniel finally released her looking her over seeing that no damage was done to her making him smile.

_"G-Good.. your.. okay.." _Daniel said as he turned to the two demons that were gone now, he glanced at his two pockets.. the blood burned away the circles cancelling the demons out.. but Noriko was okay aside from the damage she got before Orobas helped her...

_"Go.. od.." _Daniel said before he saw the world black out, the felt his head hit the floor...

_"Daniel!" _A worried voice cried out...

_"S..shit.. I pushed it..."_


	4. Chapter 4: Exwire Exams

**Son of Daniel**

**Chapter 4: Exwire Exams**

_"You pushed it.. you know that?" _

A voice...

_"I didn't teach you about the Ars Goetia, for you to be reckless..."_

That voice said sounding mad...

_"The Ars Goetia isn't for you to play around with Daniel..."_

It's getting louder.. angerier...

_"You used it pointlessly!"_

The voice echoed, making another voice cry out...

_"It wasn't pointlessly used! She was in danger!"_

Daniel shot up in in bed breathing heavily, his eyes scanned the room quickly seeing nothing but.. his own things. He was in his dorm room again..

_"Guess what happen.. was all a dream? Then.. why was he.. angry?.." _Daniel mumbled to himself, he swung his feet out from his bed and stepped on the cold floor. This time he didn't jump or react, standing up he moved to the mirror over his dresser and looked into it... Messy hair.. tanktop, sweatpants.. bandages...bandages? Daniel turned his body a bit to look at his back seeing bandages all over his back it was tightly wrapped around his chest and stomach area...

_"Oh your up?" _A voice called out making Daniel jerk around to see Mr. Okumura opening his door. He has a serious expression on his face making Daniel's turn serious as well, so it wasn't a dream?

_"How is Kamiki.. and Noriko?" _Daniel asked, Mr. Okumura adjusted his glasses before closing the door leaving them alone. He then walked to Daniel's desk pulling the chair out before looking at Daniel as if asking for permission to sit. Daniel simply nodded once to him and the teacher sat at the desk.

_"Kamiki is in prefect health, a little shooken up. But fine other then that.." _He said to Daniel who sighed with relief, as he looked at the floor. The teacher continued to speak..

_"Noriko was hardly wounded as well.. you were in much worse shape then she was.. however your wounds were stopped burning long before we even got you to your room to treat you.."_ Daniel looked back up at the teacher who was gazing right into Daniel's eyes. The room was silent before the teacher spoke up.

_"Daniel, you didn't collapse from the wounds.. I know that, what did you really collapse from? Kamiki said you_" Daniel raised his hand to cut the teacher off before speaking.

_"I'd rather not talk about it, now then.. where is Noriko. I wish to check up on her." _Daniel said in a timid voice, the teacher sighed sensing it was a touchy subject before he stood up and walked past Daniel to the door to leave.

_"She is in room 4F with Kamiki." _He said before leaving the room, Daniel watched him close the door before looking at his chest that was wrapped up. Lifting his right hand he gently touched the spot above his heart and tensed up.

_"So.. he saw it..." _Daniel's hand dropped to the side as if it lost all it's strength, sighing he pushed himself away from the dresser. Wasting no time he got undressed, and dressed up into a pair of dark blue jeans and a black tank top. Putting on his black work boots, he didn't bother with the bandages and walked out the room looking down the hall...

_"Guess everyone left..." _Daniel mumbled to himself before walking down the hall to the staircase. Shoving his hands into his pockets he walked up the stairs to the forth floor, he didn't pass anyone in the quiet halls as he came to the door and gently knocked on it waiting for a moment.

_"Come in.." _A weak voice called out, it sounded like Noriko. Was Kamiki not here anymore? Daniel turned the doorknob and entered the dorm room, a smile greeted him as Noriko was laying on the bed with the covers over her body. Her head was wrapped up but she still kept that cheerful smile, Daniel looked to see someone else.. Kamiki sitting in a empty chair staring at the floor. Had she not seen Daniel?

_"Daniel?" _Noriko said smiling, Kamiki tensed up hearing his name before slowly turning to look at him. Her eyes widen in surprise like he was the last person she'd ever see here, Daniel returned Noriko's smile before walking past Kamiki to the bed.

_"Hey, how ya holding up?" _He said with a kind voice, Noriko nodded once smiling still.

_"I'm good.. thanks to you. Thank you for saving me" _She said Daniel simply laughed lightly, rubbing the back of his messy hair gently as if embrassessed by her thanks.

_"No worries, I didn't do much."_ He said, Noriko shook her head gently.

"_Izumo told me what you did, summoning your familiars to protect me from the Ghoul that attacked. And even using your own body to protect her. You did a lot.." _She said sounding tired, Daniel looked at Kamiki who was now blushing a little. He raised his eyebrow a little wondering why, yes he shielded her but why would she blush.. from.. Daniel's eyes widen a little.

_"T-That's r-right she was in her bra and panties!" _He thought before looking away, his mind was racing before so he didn't even really pay attention. He helded her so close he could feel her warm body against his own.

_"A-Ah it was no problem at all. I just reacted, I really didn't think when I h-held her. OW!" _Daniel cried out as someone kicked him in the shin making him jump back a little to grab his shin in pain, Kamiki was glaring him down with a red face. He glared back for her kicking him, rubbing his leg several time.

_"A-Anyway.. you best rest up, you don't want to miss the Exwire exams."_ Daniel said before Noriko frowned a little, she looked at Kamiki. Daniel did the same seeing sadness replace embrassesment.

_"I've.. decided to quit Cram School, Daniel.. I can't see myself dying in battle.." _She said sounding a little scared Daniel looked at Noriko and frowned a little.

_"Really?..Shame I'll miss your smile in class." _He said complimenting her, Noriko blinked at him before giggling her face heated up a little.

_"Thanks.. but we'll see eachother around school. The normal one atleast." _She said smiling at Daniel, who nodded once in reply.

_"It's a promise, anyway I best get going. Got to study and such, take care...Paku" _He said making Noriko blush a little more at him calling her by her first name. Daniel turned to look at Kamiki who was still looking sad, Daniel bit his lip a little not sure what to say...

_"..Kamiki.. I hope you don't quit.. I'd hate to see your scowling face gone."_ He said with a small laugh, she instantly blushed before glaring at him.. but this glare was.. adorable Daniel thought.

_"S-Shut up and get out of here!"_ She said as she pushed Daniel out of the room and slammed the door shut. Daniel blinked as he looked at the now shut door but smiled softly.

_"Best get back to work.." _He said as he turned to go back to his dorm room...

...

...

...

_"Daniel's a good guy huh? Handsome too.." _Noriko said to Kamiki who was staring at the door she just pushed Blackwood out of. She jumped up whipping around making her single ponytail sway as she moved her face red.

_"W-What!? No way, he's nosy! A moron! And.. and." _Kamiki said trying to come up with more reasons to dislike Blackwood..

_"And you like him." _Noriko said calmly making Kamiki's face burn bright red like she had a bad sunburn. Noriko smiled lightly seeing it.

_"L-L-Like Blackwood!? P-Paku w-what.." _Kamiki said flustered badly by her best friends words, she was trying to come up with something to say but again.. struggling with it.

_"Izumo.. I saw how you looked at him just now. You've never looked at someone like that, like you wanted to say more to him.. We've known eachother a long time, and I've never seen you act the way you do. Because normally every guy walks away when you get angry, but Daniel doesn't he insteads walks to you. Getting closer and closer.. while you try and back up."_ Noriko said her face bright red as she said all this making Kamiki look at her surprised, did.. did Noriko like Daniel the same way?

_"After all.. I look at him the same way.." _Noriko said looking away from Kamiki, but she closed her eyes like she was frustrated a little by what she said.

_"Paku a-are you crazy?!" _Kamiki said, but Noriko shook her head smiling with distress.

_"No.. you do look at him the same way I do.. only I know I can't have him.. though he's nice to me. I know he looks at you with the same eyes you look at him with.. no one seems to notice but me.. I don't even think he knows."_ She said in a quiet voice, Kamiki's eyes were wide.

_"Looks at me? Why? Paku is much sweeter.. much prettier." _Kamiki thought as she looked at the ground biting her lip in frustration, her eyes widen at an idea before looking at her best friend.

_"Y-Your crazy Paku! Daniel likes you, not me. He smiles at you a lot more then me! Plus I d-don't like him that way!"_ She said trying to come up any excuse to avoid this subject but Noriko looked at her friend with tears in her eyes. Kamiki froze.. she hadn't seen her friend cry in a long time.

_"Then why.. did you call out to him when he fell?.. Then why did he hold you!? Protecting you with his own body?!" _She said frustrated more then before, Kamiki's eyes widen. Paku heard her call out to him? Noriko looked away once more saying one more thing...

_"I can't be with him.. not just because he looks at you.. but because your the best person for him.." _She said before turning her whole body away from Kamiki, she inhaled deeply before she passed out from pushing herself to scream so much...

_"Paku..P-Paku?" _Kamiki said going to her friend gently shaking her shoulder but Noriko didn't wake up. Only moved a little softly breathing, moving away from her Kamiki looked at the door once more before shaking her head.

_"I..I'm not good for anyone Paku.." _She said before feeling her eyes well up with tears...

...

...

...

_The Next Day..._

_""And as ye go, preach, saying, The kingdom of heaven is at hand. Heal the sick, cleanse the lepers, raise the dead, cast out devils: freely ye have received, freely give...: Matthew 10:7-8.."_

Daniel read from his Aria book he had open on his desk, he was alone this morning though to be fair he woke up very early this morning. He had to remove the bandages today to change them, which took awhile to do. Then got ready for class, and since Aria was the first class this morning he decided to study a bit for it...

_"Dan your alive still?!" _Daniel jumped up at a sudden voice that entered the classroom breaking the silence. Suguro was leaning in the doorway smirking at him, Daniel laughed lightly before turning the page of his book and reading aloud.

_"Peace I leave with you; my peace I give you." _Daniel said making Suguro's eyes widen, but he smirked at Daniel's little challenge before finishing the verse for him.

_"I do not give to you as the world gives. Do not let your hearts be troubled and do not be afraid... John 14:27" _Suguro said smirking even more, Daniel smirked back and nodded once.

_"Morning Bon, up early as always I see." _Daniel said, since the day of the Leaper incident Daniel and Suguro started calling eachother by their nicknames though they were kinda rivals. They didn't freak out at eachother like Rin and Suguro did, they had a certain amount of respect for eachother skills. Daniel admitted Suguro was a hell of a Aria for remembering almost everything in the Bible, and Suguro had to admit Daniel was a hell of a fighter.

_"Yeah, thought I'd come study abit before we go over the homework from last week. You?" _Suguro said before walking over to his own desk which wasn't far from Daniel's.

_"Yeah same, so what did you do yesterday since class was cancelled?" _Daniel asked as he closed his book and set it aside.

_"Fixing my back." _He said, Daniel tilted his head a bit. Suguro smirked a bit at him.

_"When you were out cold I had to carry your heavy ass back to your dorm room." _He added making Daniel smirk back at him.

_"Fine next time I'll carry you only I'll drag your ass!" _Daniel said in a joking tone making Suguro laugh lightly before shaking his head. His expression turned serious after though.

_"You okay man? You were burnt pretty badly, and how did you defeat the Ghoul? When we got there you and Noriko were out cold."_ Suguro asked sounded somewhat concerned for Daniel, though that wasn't what Daniel noticed the most. He said him and Noriko.. where did Kamiki go?

_"Ah.. yeah I'm fine. And I just summoned my familiar to kill the ghoul.. I.. passed out from the burn was all. But you said me and Noriko wasn't Kamiki there?" _Daniel asked, Suguro blinked a bit confused by Daniel's words.

_"Umm.. no I don't think so, Rin was the only one there. He carried Noriko out when I got there.. though the dude was shirtless for some weird reason." _He said to Daniel looking a little weirded out by the memory. Daniel raised an eyebrow, Rin got there first? Then where did Kamiki go.. and did Rin talk to her?

_"I see.. thanks for helping me out." _Daniel said, Suguro nodded once he was about to open his mouth til the door opened the teacher came in early she was a large teacher. Big stomach, fat face with a cat on her shoulder, but she was nice enough. Though Daniel never caught her name, she set her briefcase on the table before noticing Suguro and Daniel.

_"Oh Mr. Suguro, Mr. Blackwood your here early.. though Mr. Okumura told me you wouldn't be in today Mr. Blackwood." _The teacher said making Daniel tilt his head then realized why Mr. Okumura said that.

_"Oh yes I got hurt a few days ago but I'm better. He must of wanted to give me some time off to get better." _Daniel said calmly, the teacher nodded once accepting his answer. As the bell rang for the five minute warning students started to come in. Some greeting Daniel and Suguro some didn't, Rin came a few minutes before class started making Daniel sit up. He waved to Rin who looked up at him, Daniel then pointed a finger at Rin as if asking him to come over.

_"What's up Daniel? Need something?" _Rin said as he sat in the empty seat beside Daniel, who nodded once before talking in a hushed tone.

_"Suguro told me you were the first one to the bathroom where you found me and Noriko.. was Kamiki there?" _Daniel asked looking right into Rin's eyes as if looking for the answer. Rin nodded once before talking.

_"Ah yeah she was, she was cr...c...crapping!?" _Rin said sounding like he was making a joke. Daniel's eyes widen hearing his answer, everyone else did the same thing since Rin screamed it out. Rin looked around nervously as if he wanted to say something but as he was about to correct himself the door opened..

_"Good morning.." _A sad voice called out making everyone look at the door.. seeing Kamiki. She looked up at the class before her eyes rested on Daniel, for a instant her face turned red before she looked away from him and went to her seat. Rin stood up going to his own desk with Moriyama..

_"H-Hey Rin I wasn't done." _Daniel said, Rin didn't look at him as the bell rang for class and the teacher spoke up...

...

...

...

Class went by without an issue aside from Rin and Suguro arguing here and there but it was almost over as the teacher was going over the homework with the class. She looked around the class searching the a student to read out the answer for the last question.

_"Ms. Kamiki?.. Ms. Kamiki?" _The teacher repeated, Daniel looked at Kamiki. She was.. daydreaming? That wasn't like her at all, she seemed in a daze. But as the teacher called out one more time she jumped up, the teacher then repeated the question. Kamiki stood up taking a deep breath before exhaling to calm herself...

_"I will extol thee, o Lord, for thou hast.. for thou hast..." _She said as if struggling, Daniel wasn't a good Aria but even he knew the answer. She stood there with a blank look on her face, Daniel was about to ask her if she was okay til the teacher spoke first.

_"Ms. Kamiki that isn't like you.. Mr. Suguro would you mind?"_ The teacher said pointing to Suguro who stood up. Kamiki stood there biting her lower lip in frustration.

_"Yes ma'am."_ Suguro inhaled deeply before speaking.

_"I will extol thee, o Lord, for thou hast lifted me.. and hast not made my foes to rejoice over me. O Lord my God, I cried unto thee, and thou hast healed me." _Suguro said, Daniel looked up in surprise as he didn't stop. He was answering more then the question, he seemed to be reciting the whole verse. Kamiki who was still standing was looking stunned at Suguro along with Rin, and the rest of the class...

_"..And not be silent. O Lord my God, I will give thanks unto thee forever..."_ Suguro finished with the last verse. It was quiet a moment before the teacher clapped along with a few others.

_"Amazing! Outstanding Mr. Suguro! Perfect!" _She said with an excited voice, Daniel laughed lightly getting a small glance from Suguro but Daniel merely smirked at him getting a smirk back for Suguro.

_"I guess you really are smart!" _Rin said, making Suguro glare at Rin.. and here it comes.

_"YOU GUESS?!" _Suguro screamed out til Moriyama called out.

_"Wow that was great!" _She said clapping, Suguro blinked and blushed lightly rubbing that back of his head.

_"Hehe thanks, now don't go falling for me." _He said with a smile, Miwa laughed lightly and said..

_"It's not that he's smart, he's just good at memorizing things." _He said making Suguro glare at him, Moriyama nodded eagerly thinking that was the trick. Kamiki went "Hmph" making the whole class go quiet for a moment before she spoke. Making Daniel look at her...

_"Memorization is just __**FAKE **__intelligence." _She said making Suguro look at her with a surprised look. Daniel looked surprised at her as well, she wasn't normally the type to just spit on people..

_"Did you say something?!" _He screamed out in anger, but she didn't back down.

_"I SAID, memorization has nothing to do with smarts." _She said in a smug voice making Suguro smirk at her.

_"Big talk for someone who couldn't even remember four lines." _He said, sounding smug as well which was rare for him. He normally wasn't a smug person, Daniel stood up from his desk making it slid forward a bit.

_"Hey Bon, relax man she's just having a bad day."_ Daniel said making Bon sigh lightly even he knew she wasn't having a good day so he just nodded til Kamiki screamed out.

_"Shut up Blackwood, I don't need you defending me! And it's not that I can't remember it, I just don't!"_ She screamed at Daniel making his eyes widen, why was she so angry at him? He was just trying to defuse the situation, Suguro glared at her but she didn't stop.

_"While Aria's are busy chanting, they're defenseless! Their party has to protect them, making them baggage!"_ She said smirking at Suguro whose eyes widen before he moved away from his desk stomping to her. She walked to him smirking the whole while.

_"What did you say, you know I want to be an Aria but you insult me!?" _He said grinding his teeth he was really trying to hold back but Kamiki just kept pushing the wrong buttons.. this really wasn't like her!

_"You gonna beat me up gorilla? Oh sooo scary go ahead!" _She said as Suguro got closer, he looked about ready to hit her too. Daniel's face turned white, what the hell was wrong with her?!

_"I don't like you! You shouldn't laugh at people's dreams!"_ He said as he stopped right infront of her glaring her down, she was now looking a little nervous. But she didn't stop.

_"Oh you mean like defeating Satan? Jokes are for laughing at aren't they?" _She said, Daniel's eyes changed a bit to anger..

_"Then why do you want to be an Exorcist? Tell me!" _Suguro screamed out, Kamiki froze for a moment looking at him as if remembering something.. something she didn't want to..

_"I.. don't need to tell you anything unlike you I'm not out for attention!" _Kamiki said, that was the finally straw for Suguro who grabbed Kamiki by the shirt pulling her in quickly as if to hit her. Daniel quickly jumped over the desk as Kamiki raised her hand to hit Suguro in defense.

_"Ow..." _Daniel said a moment later, Suguro's eyes widen as well as Kamiki's. Daniel had pushed Suguro back into Shima and Miwa who caught him, Kamiki smacked Daniel instead. But he took it without getting angry at her..

_"D-Daniel.." _Kamiki said sounding startled, Suguro said "Dan.." Daniel smiled at Kamiki before turning to Suguro.

_"That's enough.." _Everyone froze as Mr. Okumura glared at everyone. Everyone's faced turned white as a sheet...

"Oh..."

...

...

...

_**Back at the boys dorm.**_

_"..Shit.." _Daniel mumbled as a large rock was on his lap, it seemed to get heavier every moment.. in fact he wasn't alone. Everyone in class had one on their laps, Kamiki, Rin, Suguro, Miwa.. and so on. Even the two mutes Gender Bender and Puppet Boy..

_"Alright class, have you repented?" _Mr. Okumura said crossing his arms looking at his students who each carried a rock. They glared at him in annoyance.

_"Why are we all carrying rocks, not all of us are involved."_ Rin said looking like he was about to try, his young brother/teacher sighed lightly and pushed his glasses up.

_"It's call collective responsibility, one reason for this punishment is for you to deepen your bonds." _He said looking the class over Kamiki laughed once.

_"I don't wanna get along with these losers!" _She said almost yelling it to the world, Daniel who sat beside her with the rock on his lap frown at her.

_"Kamiki.. enough. Please.." _He whispered to her, she looked to him with a glare or so Daniel thought. She looked like she regreted saying it for some reason.

_"Too bad, you have to work together. Exorcist's never fight alone, they team up with other Exorcist who can balance out their strengths and weaknesses. If they don't, they will fall Ms. Kamiki."_ The teacher said looking at his watch for a moment.

_"I have a mission, I'll be gone for three hours til I get back. Try and get along. Oh and I will be locking the doors."_ He said calmly, Suguro spoke up first.

_"Sir if you lock them, how are we suppose to get out?" _He said seeming slightly nervous, the teacher smiled and said.

_"You don't. Stay here and cool off." _He said before leaving them in the room alone..

_"Three hours?! He's the devil.." _Shima complained, the rest of the students started to complain as well. Daniel was watching Kamiki though, she still had that regretful look..

_"Well atleast we know who to blame." _Suguro said making everyone stop, Kamiki jumped a bit glaring at him.

_"What?! You grabbed me first!"_ She cried back at him, Suguro continued to yell.

_"You started it!" _He screamed, Rin grabbed his head trying to stop the screaming from reaching his ears.

_"STOP FIGHTING WITH ME IN THE MIDDLE!" _Rin screamed but they didn't stop..

_"You've got a shitty personality."_ Suguro said glaring at her, Kamiki smirked.

_"Bon.."_ Daniel said looking at Suguro.

_"Hmph! Tell me something I don't know!" _She snapped back making Suguro angrier.

_"Kamiki." _Daniel said quickly to her now, Suguro laughed once.

_"No wonder people run away from you!" _Suguro yelled out, Kamiki's face turned pale from his words going silent.

_"Bon! That's enough!"_ Daniel screamed at Bon, who glared at him til he saw Daniel's eyes. Telling him.. he went too far. Suguro went silent for a moment before Daniel looked at Kamiki.

_"Hey.. you okay?"_ Daniel asked Kamiki who was bitting her lip, remembering what Paku said..

_"Because normally every guy walks away when you get angry, but Daniel doesn't he insteads walks to you. Getting closer and closer.."_

Those words echoed in her mind, were they true? If so.. why was she doubting herself so much?..

As she thought those things the lights went out making everyone jump while one moron screamed.

_"OW!"_

Even though it was pitch black, Daniel knew that moron could only be Rin. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his cellphone and flicked it open. As he did a face was close to his.. Kamiki's she moved close to Daniel for some reason when they both saw how close they were both their face grew red quickly...

_"K-Kamiki.. w-why are you s-so close?.." _Daniel said stuttering badly which wasn't normal for him. She looked away to look at his cell phone screen, then back at him.

_"I-I was seeing.. w-what time it was!" _She screamed at him almost, she sounded nervous.. almost scared.

_"Were.. you scared?" _Daniel asked making Kamiki glare at him with her red face.. it was cute. She was scared, Daniel looked away same as she did.

_"I..is it a blackout?" _Kamiki said trying to change the subject, Shima looked out the window with his phone.

_"No.. all the other buildings have power. Seems like it's only ours." _Shima said before standing up and walking to the door the teacher went out of a few minutes ago.

_"Hey Shima becareful" _Suguro said standing up as well going after Shima, who slid the door open for a moment looking into the darkness. Only to close it making everyone stare.

_"The dark must be playing tricks on me could of swore I saw a de?!" _A fist bursted through the door making Shima jump out of the way before running to the group. Daniel stood up quickly infront of Kamiki on reflex with his fists up. Everyone else stood up expect for Puppet Boy and Gender Bender.

_"Again?!" _Daniel said as the door broke down, the same ghoul from a few nights ago came through the broken doorway. Kamiki gasped staring at it with fear in her eyes.

_"B-But you killed it!?" _She said sounding like she was questioning if Daniel did or not but she was there. Daniel's eyes scanned the ghoul, it was indeed the very same. It had it's ugly head that Marchosias tore off still, but how? Did it grow back? Even that second head that exploded spraying blood everywhere.. wait!

_"It escaped when it's second head exploded!" _Daniel cried out, Kamiki's eyes widen. So it didn't die only retreated and licked it's wounds, the second head was just closed up and played dead when it's first head was ripped off. Clever demon...

The ghoul charged at them as it did the second head started to grow again, Daniel's eyes widen. He couldn't protect all of his classmates at once, unless. He quickly bit his thumb before raising his shirt revealing the magic circle on his jean pockets. All his pants had them on it, he made sure to draw them everytime they were freshly washed so he could summon in emergencies. As his thumb was a bit to touch the circle Daniel froze. Kamiki looked at him, why didn't he summon his familiars like before. Daniel was most likely the only one here would could fight the demon.

_"D-Daniel?!" _She cried out til she saw Daniel was shaking wildly as if scared but she knew he fought this thing before so why be scared of it. As she was about to touch him he fell to his knees shaking more.

_"Daniel!?" _She went to his side shaking him, what was wrong with him. As she saw his eyes they were golden unlike their normal pale brown.

_"...I...can't..move.." _Daniel mumbled to her, as he did the second head explode spraying everyone with blood. It burned small holes into their shirts, pants, even skin a little. Everyone fell down feeling strangely weak, Daniel was the only one who didn't move getting hit he still couldn't. Rin quickly grabbed Daniel and pulled him back to the wall.

_"Damn it, why are you stopping me!?" _Daniel thought, a voice in the back of his head called out to him.

_"You know what will happen if you summon a familiar from the Ars Goetia in your condition! You haven't recovered and I won't risk you dying!" _The voice cried out in anger at Daniel he gritted his teeth since he still couldn't move.

_"I'm sealing the Ars Goetia from you til your fully recovered!" _The voice cried out.

_"What?! You bastard, they could die!" _Daniel thought still fighting the voice, but he felt some part of his heart lock up. The voice really did it.. he sealed the Ars Goetia from Daniel.

_"That is not my problem, your are my vessel! You will obey me!"_ The voice grew quiet and Daniel could move again. He inhaled deeply since his own lungs froze too, he grasped his chest trying to catch his breath. Kamiki was standing infront of him, there was a strange plant pinning the ghoul to the wall. How much time had passed?!

_"K-Kamiki? What happen?" _Daniel said pushing himself to his feet, Kamiki whipped around to look at him. She was shaking she was scared Daniel could tell, she then looked at Moriyama who was holding Nee her familiar in her hands. The plant has coming out of Nee's stomach, so she used the Greenman to pinned the ghoul down. Buying them time.. Good work Moriyama.

_"Rin's gone, the ghoul broke into two pieces to try and get us. Rin left through a hole and one of them chased him!"_ Kamiki said in a panic, Daniel nodded once before he saw Suguro praying.

_"Bon.. is he going to banish the demon?" _Daniel said, noticing Shima with a staff in his hands. Looked like a monks staff for banishing demons, if you had the right prayer.

_"I told them it's pointless! But they won't listen!"_ Kamiki screamed at Daniel who looked at her, who was Kamiki.. what happen to make her so scared? So full of doubt, Daniel glared at her.

_"What's wrong with you.. your scared. That's not the girl I know." _Daniel said before walking past Kamiki's whose eyes were wide. Daniel went to Shima's side putting his fists up, it was all he had as a weapon since his familiar's were sealed away.

_"Hey you okay man?!" _Shima said looking at Daniel, who nodded once.

_"Sorry.. got cold feet" _Daniel lied as he glared at the demon who was trying to break through the plant to get them. Miwa cried out to them.

_"Bon's on the last chapter!" _Daniel and Shima looked at Bon, as they did Moriyama fell to the side. As she did the plant vanish since her familiar vanished, Kamiki went to her side gently shaking her. Shima and Daniel stood ready as the demon came at them.

_"Get ready Shima!"_ Daniel cried out, Shima nodded before charging the ghoul stabbing it with the end of his staff. Daniel charged at it too punching it hard in the stomach knocking it back against the wall.

_"H-Holy crap Daniel, how strong are you!?" _Shima said starting at Daniel in amazement, he had seen Daniel kicked a Leaper twenty feet away once. Now punching a ghoul hard enough to knock it into the wall when it was twice the size of a Leaper.

_"Does that matter right now?!" _He said in response, Shima shook his head realizing Daniel was right they both charged the Ghoul striking it several times to buy Suguro some time.

_"..Today.. your not yourself.. Izumo.." _Moriyama said making Kamiki's eyes widen, Daniel.. said the same thing.

_"Are.. you all right?" _Moriyama asked before passing out from exhaustion, Kamiki looked at her in disbelief before looking at Daniel who ducked under the Ghoul's tail swing and uppercut it in the jaw. He flinched in pain before he fell back, some blood dripped to the floor.. his blood. He must of hit the Ghoul's teeth, but he didn't stop as he tried to kick but it's tail grabbed his leg and slammed him in Shima who tried to catch Daniel. Both of them crashed into the wall, Shima was out cold. Daniel coughed hard in pain, he then looked at Shima since he layed against him.

_"What is.. wrong with me. This isn't like me at all!" _Kamiki thought, this isn't the person who Daniel.. cares for. Or the person Moriyama or Paku see's as a friend. She grasped her magic paper circles from her breast pocket before biting into her finger and putting one drop of blood on each circles.

_"Inari.. I humbly beseech thee, to grant my request!" _She cried out as she did wind flew out of the papers flying in circles before her two foxes spirit familiars formed infront of her.

_"How dare you summon us! You should know your-" _The foxes called out til Kamiki cried out to shut them up.

_"Obey me!"_ Both foxes froze before turning to the Ghoul who Daniel was now grappling with as it tried charging at Suguro who was still chanting the banishing spell.

_"Daniel, I'm coming!" _She cried out, Daniel's eyes shifted to her seeing the two foxes. He smirked at her, as he did something wrapped around his leg. Looking down in alarm he saw the Ghoul's tail around his ankle it ripped Daniel off his feet and threw him into the wall. Crashing into it enough to break the wall a bit, he coughed in pain as he looked at Suguro. The Ghoul was about to grab him!

_"Shudder, shiver, and shake.. spirit begone!" _Kamiki screamed out as she did her arm went straight out to tell the foxes to attack. They whipped around the Ghoul cutting into it with their claw sending blood everywhere, it slowed it down. But it still reached out grabbing Suguro's head lifting him off the ground.

_"...And wrote these things.. and.. we know that.. his testimony. Is true.." _Suguro chanted still even after it pulled him off him off the ground, Shima awoke grabbing his staff as he charged the Ghoul the light came on blinding him. It blinded everyone.. but the Ghoul froze for a moment. It's head closed up like a flower at night time, Suguro continued chanting.

_"I suppose that even the world itself... could not contain books.. that should be written!" _He screamed out, as he did the ghoul started to disappear into thin air dropping Suguro onto his knees. He was breathing heavily, breaking out in a cold sweat. Kamiki ran to Daniel as he was pulling himself out of the wall, he fell to his knee holding his side. One of the pieces of wood from the wall stabbed into his side, she gasped and took off her scarf for her uniform applying it to the wound making Daniel tense up.

_"Fuck..." _He said trying not to cry out, the pain was intense enough for him to bite into his lip to keep quiet. He then looked at Kamiki who was blushing a little putting all her attention into his wound.

_"I'm.. glad your back to normal..Izumu" _Daniel said.. saying her name for the first time. Her eyes shot up to look into his pale brown eyes in surprise, he smiled softly at her looking into her red eyes. She quickly looked away feeling her face get redder, Daniel looked up quickly as Rin came running into the room out of breath.

_"H-Hey you guys... okay?.. Oh you beat it?" _Rin said with a smile, Daniel's eyes widen a bit where was his Ghoul? There were two, did he.. kill it? Suguro got up walking to Rin a bit shakey.

_"The.. other one?" _He said as he reached Rin who smirked beating his chest once.

_"Oh, I beat it! Stabbed it with my sword!" _Rin said laughing.. that was until Suguro clothes lined him into the floor.

_"What is with you!? You totally suck!" _Suguro screamed out in rage, Miwa and Shima quickly grabbed him trying to pull Suguro away from Rin who was against the wall. Kamiki looked at Daniel for a moment before noticing Moriyama was waking up.

_"Daniel." _She said, Daniel looked at Moriyama then gently touched Kamiki's hand where she was holding her scarf to his wound. She blushed looking at him but he smiled.

_"Make sure she's okay" _He said, she looked at him for a few seconds more before nodding and going to Moriyama helping her up.

_"Are you all right?" _She said still blushing, Moriyama nodded once. Kamiki continued speaking a bit more.

_"I hate you." _She said without a hint of regret Moriyama's eyes widen in surprise til Kamiki continued once more.

_"But I have to admit.. you helped me out this time" _She said not looking a Moriyama but at Daniel who was leaning against the wall. Still holding the bleeding wound, his eyes on the guys who were still fighting.

_"Umm.. Thanks!"_ Moriyama called out, Kimiki smiled lightly not at Moriyama but at Daniel..

_"Paku.. I'm gonna keep doing my best!"_ She thought smiling more at Daniel, whose eyes now shifted to the door because two people walked in. Kamiki looked to the door as well, Rin's eyes widen seeing his younger brother with someone else.. It was the Mummy.. or their teacher who taught them how to summon familiars!

_"Y-Yukio he's the ene...MOOF!?" _Rin's words were cut off as someone stepped onto his head slamming him into the floor. Daniel's eyes widen seeing Faust standing on Rin, everyone else's eyes widen as well.

_"Opps, Sorry! Hiya! Good work pages!" _Faust screamed out sounding proud, and.. sneaky.

_"Mephisto!?"_ Rin screamed at Faust.. Mephisto.. wait. Daniel growled, he knew that name.. Mephisto was one of the children of Satan! Daniel tried to get up to attack but fell back from his wound, Kamiki ran to his side trying to catch him a bit. He glared at the back of Mephisto's head while Kamiki looked at him in confusion.

_"Is that the president?"_

_"What's going on?"_

_"Huh?"_

So many questions were now ringing out, even Daniel was a little confused but his glare didn't weaken until Faust/Mephisto laughed lightly.

_"Ha ha ha! You don't really think I'd let a mid level demon get in here, do you?" _He said looking at the student, though he was still standing on Rin's back. Mephisto then reached out, Daniel instictly hugged Kamiki's waist. She gasped as her head hit his chest, Daniel glared at Mephisto not even noticing Kamiki on his chest.

_**SNAP!**_

As Mephisto snapped, several hidden doors opened up around the room with... Exorcist in them!? Daniel's eyes widen, his grip on Kamiki loosen a little but she didn't move away from him even though she was looking at the same thing Daniel was. The other students looked around in surprise, Rin the most whose head looked like it would fly off from how fast he was turning it.

_"Doctors please see to their injuries." _Mesphisto said calmly, Mr. Okumura came over to Daniel kneeling infront of him. Kamiki looked at him along with Daniel.

_"Mr. Blackwood would you please release Ms. Kamiki?" _He said making Daniel tilted his head before looking at Kamiki whose was looking up at Daniel her head still on his chest. Her face blushing deep red, Daniel's eyes widen before he jumped away from her.

_"S-Shit!" _Daniel screamed out slamming against the wall, he gasped quickly grabbed his wound before looking at Kamiki his face red he expected her to lash out at him but she instead stood up. Some of his blood seeped into her uniform making Daniel cringe a bit, she then walked away to another doctor who had a needle for her. Since the Ghoul's blood was poisoness.

_"Hold still" _Mr. Okumura said as he began to work on Daniel's wound. Rin stood up finally since Mesphisto got off him and screamed at Mesphisto.

_"What the hell is going on?!" _He said before Mesphisto smirked and opened his arms.

_"Surprise! This was actually your Exwire Exam!" _Mesphisto screamed out with pride making the whole class scream.

_**"WHAT?!"**_

...

...

...

_Later that night..._

Daniel sat on his bed looking at the floor.. the Exams were tough.. tougher then he expected. Though it might of been easy if he could summon his familiars to his aid.. if he didn't stop Daniel he could of. Daniel looked at his hand in anger before grinding his teeth. He then clenched his hand tightly enough to make it hurt.

_"...Damn you dad!"_


	5. Chapter 5: Aftermath

**Note from The Jester: **Hey everyone, I was beginning to wonder if anyone was liking this haha. But I'm happy to see I have two followers for this story, makes me feel like it's worth continuing. Well here's chapter 5, I've been busy lately but I plan on working on 6 today. And later one today chapter 13 for A Whole New Journey. Thanks for the support. Jester

Ps: This chapter is like a filler, kinda like Animes when they have fillers. I will do a few fillers during the story to help build characters backgrounds. That's all.

**Son of Daniel**

**Chapter 5: Aftermath**

_Two Days After The Exams..._

Kamiki had been coming to the Boys Dorm everyday after Cram School to visit Paku, even coming by to say _"Hello"_ to Daniel after her visits. Though Daniel and her didn't speak much when she came by they mainly went to the Dorm roof to stare out at the city. Since the Exams things had gotten a little awkward between them, they didn't even look at eachother in class or when they were alone. It was really beginning to distract Daniel...

_"Daniel are you okay?" _A timid voice called out snapping Daniel back to reality, he was sitting in a chair with a knife in his right hand and a apple in his left. The apple was cut in certain places, a slice currently on the knife.

_"Huh?.." _Daniel said looking to the source of the voice, Paku was looking at him with concern in her eyes. Daniel had come by to visit Paku as well after school, Kamiki asked him to keep her company today for a few hours because she had to do something in the city and wouldn't be able to visit til 4.

_"I said are you okay?" _Paku repeated to Daniel who smiled sheepishly before nodded once. He then gently handfed the apple slice to Paku who ate it without a word.

_"Yeah I'm okay, just thinking is all." _Daniel said, cutting another slice of apple for Paku. Even though she was able to sit up and everything now, even insisting she could cut the apple. Daniel wanted to do it to try and keep his mind off Kamiki, and the night of the exams they were so close to eachother. So close yet Daniel didn't even notice it.. and Kamiki didn't seem to hate it. And since then she had been more timid to him, screaming less often it was strange.

_"About Izumo?" _Paku guessed making Daniel jump a bit as he did the knife sliced into his finger making him stand up quickly. The knife fell to the floor stabbing into it, the apple now dyed a little red in Daniel's blood rolled across the floor.

_"Daniel!?" _Paku screamed sitting up, she got out of bed moving quickly to Daniel who was sucking on his now bleeding finger. He looked at her, the pain didn't seem to bug him much as he sucked on his finger though the blood tasted terrible. Paku reached up to gently take his hand out of his mouth.

_"Let me see.." _She said looking at his finger, the cut was deep making her frown a little. She then went to the small first aid on the bedside table, it was used for her wounds the night she was attacked and since then wasn't touched much.

_"Paku you shouldn't push yourself, I'm-" _Daniel's words were cut off as Paku reached up to touch his lips with one of her fingers. She then pushed him onto her bed before sitting beside him with the first aid.

_"I'm fine Daniel, it's you and Izumo who keep thinking I need rest. Besides Mr. Oku.. I mean Yukio said tomorrow I can go back to the Girls Dorms with Izumo. He would send me back tonight but he's away on a mission and can't."_ She said as she opened the first aid and took out some rubbing alcohol with a cotton swab.

_"Yeah what can I say Paku, me and Kamiki love ya."_ Daniel said in a teasing voice making Paku blush softly, she felt like she was Izumo's and Daniel's adopted daughter with how they took care of her. She dabbed some of the alcohol on the cotton swab while Daniel focused on stopping the blood from flowing. Though it was slowing down very quickly, faster then a normal person. As Paku grabbed his hand she brought the cotton swab to his finger.

_"This will hurt Daniel." _She said, Daniel nodded once before biting his lip. As soon as the swab hit his open wound he inhaled sharply before humming loudly as if to ignore the pain. Paku giggled softly as Daniel's humming since he was humming "Itsy Bitsy Spider". When she finished cleaning the wound she took out a bandage and gently raised Daniel's hand closer to her face to get a good look at it. Carefully wrapping his finger he smiled looking it over.

_"Thank you Nurse Paku" _He laughed softly before he patted her hair softly making her teasingly glare at him. They were kinda like brother and sister really, which Paku didn't mind since they could be friends though it did make her a little sad since she liked Daniel more then he knew.

_"Yeah yeah, jerk" _She playfully shoved him, he smirked and flicked her forehead once before standing up. He walked to the bloodly apple and picked it up before throwing it into the trash.

_"Two points!"_ He said smuggly, Paku clapped playfully before she picked up the cotton swab and threw it into the trash.

_"Three points from the side line!" _She cried when it landed perfectly into the trash bin, Daniel growled before he picked up his notebook from class. Ripping a piece of paper out he balled it up, he then turned around and threw the ball behind himself landing it in the bin.

_"Beat that" _He said, Paku gigled once more before taking his notebook when he threw it onto her bed. Taking a sheet out she copied Daniel balling it up, she then threw it. It bounced off the lamp by the bin and fell into the bin.

_"Got it!" _She said smiling, Daniel rolled his eyes before sticking his tongue out. He then walked over to the notebook to take another shot as he was about to reach it, his shoe hit something making him lose his balance.

_"S-Shit!"_ He cried out, Paku's eyes widen as Daniel fell ontop of her pinning her down on bed. His head smacked into her's, making them both cry out in pain.

_"Owww"_ They said in unison rubbing their heads with one hand, Paku's other hand was pressing against Daniel's chest to keep him from falling more then he did already. Daniel's hand was beside Paku's head holding him up as well while he rubbed his head. As the pain subsided they looked at eachother while Paku's face was bright red from having Daniel so close, Daniel's just smiled and started laughing lightly. She blinked a bit before a giggle started to escape her lips, though a sudden gasp made them both jump as they looked at the door that was open.

_"P-Paku..."_ Kamiki stood there in the doorway her eyes widen in surprise at seeing Daniel ontop of Paku..on the bed! While Paku's hand was on Daniel's chest, they both sat up quickly to collect themselves.

_"A-Ah Izumo, it's not what you think!"_ Paku said as she stood up to go to Izumo who backed up a little. Daniel stood up as well seeing Izumo's eyes shut tightly, in frustration? As Paku got closer to Izumo screamed out.

_"Paku how could you!?"_ As she said that, Izumo ran down the hall leaving Daniel and Paku staring at the doorway in surprise.

_"I-Izumo!" _Paku screamed back running to the doorway looking in the direction that Izumo ran only the halls were empty. She then turned to Daniel who was bent over with something in his hand, it was the knife he used to cut the apple.

_"..I got to go after her.."_ Daniel said, he didn't know why but he felt he couldn't leave Izumo sad over a accident. Daniel threw the knife onto the bedside table before running past Paku to try and find Izumo.

_"Daniel.."_ She said as she looked at the spot Daniel got the knife, then back at the knife it was slightly bent at the tip. Showing Daniel forgot the knife when he dropped it, and tripped on it to get his notebook.

_"Please find her Daniel"_ Paku said, though she should go after her best friend. She knew that this was something Daniel and Izumo needed to talk out, though with that look of pain on Izumo's face there was no telling what could happen...

...

...

...

Daniel ran out of the dorms, he saw Izumo's shoes were gone telling him she ran out of the dorm he didn't even bother putting his shoes on. He had to find her since she got a good head start on him, running across the bridge that was infront of the dorm he knew she had to cross it to leave the dorm. Since there was a fence around the Boys Dorm covering three sides of it, and a river infront of the Dorm. Hence the bridge, as he reached the otherside he looked to the left and right since it was a fork in the road.

_"Dan?"_ Someone called out from Daniel's right, only one person called him by his nickname. Daniel's turned his head to see Suguro with his Aria book as always, he look slightly concerned from Daniel's appearance. He was shoeless in his school uniform minus the jacket, and slightly out of breath.

_"You okay man? You look panicked."_ Suguro said he placed his bookmark in his book but as he did Daniel grabbed him from the front of his uniform jacket making him drop his Aria book. Suguro jumped a bit, he then tried to push Daniel away glaring at him.

_"What the hell!? Let go you ass!"_ Suguro said trying to fight Daniel off but Daniel didn't let go.

_"B-Bon where is Izumo have you seen her!? It's important!"_ Daniel said making Suguro blink in surprise, important?

_"W-What? Kamiki? Yeah she just ran past me a minute ago. I tried to ask her what was wrong but she was crying and didn't stop."_ Suguro said looking in the direction he saw Izumo, Daniel let go of him and quickly picked up Suguro's book handing it to him.

_"Thanks, sorry man!"_ Daniel ran past Suguro leaving him widen eyed as he watched Daniel running after Kamiki

_"What the hell just happen?.."_ Suguro said as Daniel disappeared around the corner..

_"Izumo!..Izumo!"_ Daniel screamed out, the path Suguro came from led to the park for True Cross. Daniel came here once with Izumo to eat lunch, since she invited him cause Paku was still healing and she didn't want to be bored... Or that's what Izumo told Daniel atleast. Daniel stopped looking at a bench, Izumo's bag was sitting there but she wasn't.

_"Izumo!" _Daniel cried out turning his head rapidly, as he heard someone behind him he whipped around.

_"Izumo!?..Oh.. it's you."_ Daniel said to a dog at his feet wagging it's tail, Daniel only knew one dog...

_"What do you want.. Mephisto?."_ Daniel said glaring at the dog, as he did he heard a small boy chasing a ball nearby. He turned to look at the small boy for moment as the boy was reaching the ball it was mid-air. But the ball didn't fall down.. or the boy didn't catch it. They were frozen, the ball and the boy.. infact.

_"What the hell?!"_ Daniel turned around to see a bird frozen in the air, even the leaves falling around him was frozen. Time was frozen, wait..

_"..The King of Time.." _As Daniel said that, a small popping sound was heard. Daniel turned to look at a man in a clowns outfit, sharp pointy teeth, purple hair, with green eyes. The man took his hat off and bowed.

_"Greeting, Son of Daniel."_ The man said, Daniel's eyes tensed up. Mephisto, was the King of Time in the demon realm even in the human realm. He put his top hat back on and leaned against his cane smirking as Daniel.

_"Looking for Ms. Kamiki?"_ Mephisto said in a knowing tone, Daniel was screaming her name a moment ago. So of course he'd know Daniel was searching for her.

_"Yes.. now if you don't mind. Resume time so I can find her."_ Daniel said, Mephisto laughed lightly before raising his cane to point at something. Daniel turned his head to look at a tree by the bench, Izumo was behind it looking in Daniel's direction..with tears pouring down her eyes. And.. something clenched tightly in her hands.

_"What, Izumo!?"_ Daniel cried out taking a step to her but Mephisto swung his cane infront of Daniel cutting him off. He shook his head at Daniel, before reaching for his hat. Daniel jumped back raising his fist in defense, he didn't trust Mephisto as far as he could throw him.. well with Daniel that might be pretty far..

_"Relax Son of Daniel, I come baring a gift."_ He said, he took off his hat before tapping the brim of his hat with his cane.

_"Eins zwei drei!" _As his words left his mouth a brown wooden box popped out his hat it landed in Daniel's hand making his eyes widen.

_"This is!?" _Mephisto nodded once, putting his hat back on before turning away from Daniel.

"Where's the rest?!" Daniel said in anger, but the clown shook his head.

_"Sadly, the Vatican doesn't like your claims about your.. holy weapon. It will be a little time before I can get that back. I personally believe your claim about your items. They don't. So please wait just be glad I managed to get that." _He said before he disappeared in a poof of pink smoke, as he did time resumed. The boy caught his ball laughing til he mother called him over to go home. The birds flew over the building once more, the leaves landed soundlessly on the ground.

_"Huh?.." _Daniel looked around, he then looked at his wooden box before opening it slowly. As he got it open something cut his right cheek, he turned his head a bit seeing a drop of blood hit the contents in the box.

_"...Izumo.." _He said before closing the box and set it on the bench beside Izumo's bag. Then looking at the girl, she was glaring him down. Her eyes watering, Daniel frowned seeing that expression on her face.

_"Y-You two timing bastard!?" _She screamed out, her uniform shirt was damp from her tears falling. And once more, her twin foxes danced around her body in a protecting fashion. Daniel crouched down, he sadly saw this coming.. he thought he'd have to fight her after seeing her glare at him when time was frozen.. what she had in her hands was her magic circles.

_"Izumo, please listen." _Daniel said raising his hands in defense, he was disarmed. The Ars Goetia was still sealed up, Daniel could feeling it in his heart. He could use what was in the book but that was for killing.. not for hurting someone he cares about. One of the foxes flew at Daniel, who quickly jumped out of the way as the ground exploded a little leaving a tiny crater from the foxes attacked.

_"Shut up! I thought you.. li..li..." _She said struggling with her words, Daniel landed on the ground a few feet away from the hole the fox made looking at Izumo. He bit his lip in frustration, they were alone in the park but Daniel had to end this quickly before someone got hurt. Luckily it was going to be dark soon though there was still ten minutes before the sun was fully set and darkness comes out...

_"Izumo please stop!" _Daniel cried out, the fox that just attacked came flying at Daniel once more it's teeth bared. Daniel jumped out of the way again, but in mid-air the second fox slammed it's tail into his back knocking him forward. As he slammed into the ground, he quickly caught himself as he flipped to his feet.

_"Izumo!" _He screamed louder, she was covering her ears now?! She didn't want to listen to him, this is bad.. she's trying to deny him.. meaning she doesn't have faith in herself.. but why?

_"Crap!" _Daniel said before running to Izumo, he had to get this under control if he didn't her familiars could snap again and attack her. The foxes flew at him, he ducked under one of them but the second one scratched his right shoulder making Daniel trip a bit but he regained his footing as he got closed to Izumo. Reaching out for her he was cut off as one of the foxes bit his leg. It whipped him away from Izumo, he rolled across the ground. A small trail of blood dripped on the ground as Daniel rolled.

_"We can't let you get near her!" _The fox who bit him cried out, Daniel grinded his teeth in annoyance. They knew she was lossing her concentration and they were going to take advantage of her feelings right now. But why was she so angry at him and Paku?

_"G-Get away.." _Izumo mumbled still covering her ears, Daniel pushed himself to his feet as he did the second fox slammed into his chest knocking him into the air.

_"Damn you!"_ Daniel cried out as he flew ten feet into the air, he looked at his box. He could use it.. He glared as a fox came at him in midair, it's jaws open. As it was about to bite Daniel slammed his head into it's head making it eyes go white from the impact it flew into the bench breaking it in half. The box flew up into the air, along with the second fox. Daniel came down to the ground, time seemed so slow right now..

_**BANG!**_

A gunshot rang out into the night as the second fox hit the ground the same time Daniel did. The box landed on the ground behind Daniel, it was empty. Daniel looked up at the second fox, it was wounded in it's stomach. Not enough to kill but enough to stop it for the moment, Daniel then looked at his right hand and handgun was in it. The small gunsmoke trail disappearing into the air, Izumo was now frozen even she couldn't ignore that gunshot. She slowly looked up at Daniel who was looking at her as well, he put the gun behind his back sliding under his belt. He didn't have his holister at the moment it would have to do...

_"Izumo.."_ Daniel said as he limped a bit to her, she back up a little til her back hit the tree gently since she didn't wander far from it to begin with..

_"G-Get away you bastard!" _She lashed out smacking Daniel across the face, who stood there for a moment a red mark on his cheek. He then reached out taking the two magic circles from her breast pocket tearing them up. The two foxes one wounded one knocked out disappeared into thin air. He then stuffed the papers into his pocket before grabbed Izumo hand.

_"Let go of me!" _She cried out but her last words were muffled as Daniel pulled her into a hug. She resisted for a minute biting his arm but he didn't let go even when his shirt turned a bit red from her piercing his skin.

_"L-Let go.."_ She cried out, but she didn't fight him as he held her close. She slowly lifted her arms wrapping them around his body, small sobs were heard as she cried into his chest.

_"Your scared.. huh? Scared of being close to people.. and then they leave you?" _Daniel said to her, she tensed up telling Daniel he was right. He gently rubbed his red cheek into her purple hair, it stun a bit still from her slap but he didn't show the pain to her. She was in enough she didn't need to know how bad she injured him right now..

_"Daniel.."_ She said weakly before gasping as someone walked over, it was a policeman who heard the gunshot. She kneed him in the stomach knocking the air out of him, she then laughed nervously as Daniel hit the ground on his knees.

_"Haha.. t-that's what you get for d-dropping your guard b-big bro. Y-You really fell for my fake tears!" _She said smuggly before walking past the officer to her bag picking it up, her face bright red.

_"I-I'll see you at home, don't be late or dad will ground ya" _She lied, before running away from the scene of the fight.

_"T-That b-bitch!"_ Daniel coughed, the officer walked to him.

_S-Sir you okay?" _He said patting Daniel's shoulder, he then looked at Daniel's back noticing the gun.

_"I need back up! Suspect is armed!" _The officer cried into his walkie, he grabbed Daniel's hands pinning them behind his back. Then a faint sound of handcuffs...

...

...

...

_"Blackwood.. your dads here to get you.."_

An officer called out as he came to Daniel's cell, Daniel was laying on the bed looking at the ceiling thinking of what had happen between him in Izumo.. granted she got him arrested..

_"Blackwood! Your dads here!"_ Daniel sat up quickly looking at the officer with a weird look.

_"My dad?!"_ He cried out, a person walked into the cell.. a top hat.. cane.. purple hair.

_"OH GOD NO NOT YOU AGAIN?!"_ Daniel screamed out as Mephisto smirked at him with his demon grin. He lunged at Daniel hugging him tightly.

_"Son I was so worried! When your sister came home without you, I was ready to cry!" _Mephisto said with tears in his eyes..crocodile tears. He hugged Daniel more only it was a headlock as he pulled Daniel off his feet to whisper in his ear.

_"You owe me big time Son of Daniel!" _He said grinning his demon grin more with a look of murder in his eyes.

_"O-Officer He-" _Daniel tried to scream for help only Mephisto choked him to stop him from screaming. Soon Daniel stopped kicking he could feel his ancestors calling from Heaven...

_"Oh son you must be tired! I best get you home! Mommy's got dinner ready your favorite, Little Demon Oatmeal!" _Mephisto said, Daniel's eyes widen. He heard about that from Rin, God no! Please!?

_**"Hellllllpppppp!"**_

Daniel screamed out as Mephisto dragged him out of the jail cell and back to the dorm...

...

...

...

Daniel sat against the wall of the dorm hallway, his shirt soaking wet with water. A bucket on it's side with a large puddle under it, he was breathing heavily.

_"T-That demon!.. I had no idea how bad it really was.. Rin. I take back was I said.." _Daniel said sounding dead, when Mephisto got Daniel back to the dorm he was forced to eat fire.. close to it. Mephisto cooked up oatmeal that looked like molten lava and in order for Daniel to get his gun back he had to eat the porridge as punishment.

_"Well.. it's good to have you back..Bas.." _He said looking the gun over, it was a Sig P220 Sport handgun. His mom gave it to him.. or left it to him. His dad gave it to him saying it was a gift for going to True Cross.. This was the gun he wanted to use to become a Dragoon. He aimed the sights at the stairs since the sink was right infront of it.

_"Bang.." _He mumbled as he did a little stepping was heard coming down the stairs, he lower the gun to see Paku coming down them she smiled at Daniel.

_"Izumu said you got arrested.. she came back here after you were" _She said laughing before sitting on a dry spot beside Daniel. She then looked at the ceiling sighing once.

_"I explained everything to her.. she was so red after she learned the truth. I think she was angry she didn't listen to the two people who care about her most to begin with.."_ Paku said in a mumble, she pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them. Resting her head on her knee she was looking at Daniel who was listening closely to her.

_"I just don't get why she reacted that way.." _Daniel said, Paku lifted her head and smacked Daniel across the head making him glare at her.

_"Ow, what was that for?!" _He said rubbing his head, she shook her head at him making his glare soften a bit before she hugged her knees again.

_"She likes you.. and you like her.. why don't you just ask her out?.." _Paku said making Daniel's eyes widen but he nodded once relaxing a bit.

_"..That easy to tell huh?" _He said looking at the ceiling once more, he closed his eyes. He does like Izumo, but how can he date her? How would he even ask her out? He wasn't around people much.. for family reasons.. Paku nodded once. Daniel smiled weakly.

_"I've got to admit.. the thought has crossed my mind.. Asking her out. But.. how-" _Another smack in the back of his head, he glared at Paku who was glaring right back.

_"You know how.. just do it. If you take too long you might lose her." _Daniel's eyes widen once more, lose her?.. That sounded painful, but it might be the best choice really. After all he was.. the Son of Daniel..

_"Besides.. it would be the start of something good." _Paku stood up going to the stairs before looking at Daniel one more time. Who looked confused, she smiled at him before walking up the stairs going back to her room to pack for going home tomorrow...

_"The start of something good?.."_ Daniel mumbled to himself, he sighed and rubbed the back of his head before standing up. The Sig P226 in his right hand still, he walked down the hall to return to his dorm room to go to bed...

...

...

...

...The Girls Dorm...

A large amount of books were laided out on her bed, all of them talking about demonlore, the Rebellion of Heaven, books on family names.

_"Names Daniel Blackwood, I'm 17. Son of Daniel..."_

His words echoed in her head, those were the first words Daniel said to the class.. like he was hinting something. She never thought much of it upon first meeting him, but he seemed strong. A little too strong.. to be human. How he fought, his healing wounds, all of those things were strange how he could summon familiar from a book said to be lost..

_"Daniel.." _Izumo whispered as she read one of the books, it was a list of the Angels who fell from grace and even a drawing of how they were believed to look.. she was looking for a certain name. Daniel...

_"Daniel was believed to be tricked by Satan into betraying God, resulting in his own exile from Heaven. But Daniel was also betrayed by Satan by punishing him to be locked away in the deepest parts of hell.." _Izumo said as she read along, as she turned the page her eyes widen.

_**Thud**_

The book hit the floor, a demon with light brown hair and golden eyes. Was seen on the page, with the label below it.

**'Daniel, the fallen angel.'**

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...The Next Day: After School..._

Party streamers flew out infront of the classroom making the whole class stare as a pink smoke cloud appeared infront of them. A goofy clown stood proud his arms wide open with happiness... all that did was bring back yesterdays memories of Mephisto hugging Daniel.. Mephisto had a goofy grin on his face he then stepped ontop of Izumo's and Daniel's desk. He bowed taking his top hat off..

_"Please don't be a strip tease..."_ Daniel mumbled, making Izumo smile weakly at him. Mephisto laughed hearing Daniel's words, kicked out slamming his foot into Daniel's jaw knocking him out of the chair and over the desk behind him crashing onto the floor.

_"Dan?!"_ Suguro yelled as he looked over his desk since Daniel landing infront of Suguro's desk.

_"Congratulations! You'll all promoted to Exwires!" _Mephisto screamed out with pride, Suguro jumped up from his desk hugging Miwa.

_"Y-Yeah we did it!"_ He cheered, Miwa nodded happily. Shima waved his arm weakly in happiness, Moriyama smiled along with Rin. Izumo exhaled to calm herself, she must of been nervous. The other two classmates.. Gender Bender and Puppet Boy didn't react..

_"That's asshole forgot me..." _Daniel mumbled still on the floor. _"What a great friend Bon..."_

Mephisto put his hat back on and cleared his throat.

_"Now to celebrate this occasion..." _He said putting his hat back on, all the guys minus Puppet Boy and Daniel who didn't feel like getting up smiled saying _"Yes?"_

_"I, the WEALTHY president of this institution will...treat you to Monjayaki!" _He said smirking as he licked his lips. Daniel laid there for a moment more...

_**"WHAT?!" **_He stood up and picked up the large wooden desk making the whole class jump back. Izumo dived out of the way since Mephisto was on her and Daniel's desk. Daniel threw the heavy desk at Mephisto who got hit with it knocking him off the desk and flying into the wall.

_**"YOU ALMOST KILL US AND YOUR ONLY REWARD IS A SAVORY FRIED BATTER DISH?!" **_Daniel said stomping to Mephisto who looked completely fine, Suguro and Rin quickly grabbed Daniel pulling him away from Mephisto.

_"I'll kill you, you bastard!" _He screamed being dragged away to the celebration party...

...

...

...

_"Okay.. maybe this stuff isn't so bad.."_ Daniel said as he ate some of the fried goods, Izumo laughed nervously looking at the floor.

_"Izumo.. you okay?"_ Daniel said, she smiled weakly at him nodding once. He picked up some more of the food and held it out for her.

_"H-Here" _He said, his face slightly red but he smiled to her. She blushed a bit before looking at the rest of their classmates seeing them distracted before she timidly ate the food Daniel gave her. She looked adorable...

_"So you decided to become and Exorcist?"_ Rin said making Daniel and Izumo jump thinking Rin was talking to him only to have Moriyama call out.

_"Yep I'm going help everyone out!"_ She claimed to Rin, making him look nervous.

_"Can you even fight?" _He said to her before eating some of the food, she pouted at Rin.

_"I'll __**try**__ to!"_ Moriyama cried out making Daniel laugh lightly before Izumo gently tugged his shirt.

_"Hm? What is it?" _Daniel said looking at her, she leaned in to whispered into Daniel's ear.

_"I know.. who you are..Daniel." _She said, Daniel's blood ran cold as his eyes widen...

..._..._...

_"Sorry about Neuhaus" _Mephisto said to Mr. Okumura fanning himself off as he sat there in a Kimono a huge difference from his normal clown outfit.

_"I didn't know his past would be a problem, it won't happen again." _Mephisto said to Mr. Okumura with a demonic smile, the teacher nodded once.

_"Please make sure it's doesn't. He could of killed my brother.." _Mr. Okumura said before Suguro called him.

_"Mr. Okumura! You want a Ramune?" _He said, making the teacher nod and smile.

_"That sounds good!"_ He said walking away from Mephisto who pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number..

Ring..

Ring...

Ring...

_"Yes?"_ A voice answered.

_"It's me, Neahaus did just as I asked. But the burden was too much for him. Come to True Cross Academy. Now." _Mephisto said fanning himself still, his voice dark.

_"But your wards keep me out"_ The voice said.

_"I'll have Neuhaus guide you, we'll go over the rest later."_ He said smiling more, the other person was silent for a moment...

_"Understood.. what about the Son of Daniel?" _The voice asked.

_"He's playing his part just fine."_ Mephisto said, before someone cried out.

_"It looks good! I'm diggin in!"_ Rin cried out, making Mephisto's eyes widen and he hung up quickly running to the table.

_"Hey! Wait for me! The cheese-pork-mochi combo is my favorite!"_ He screamed out as he dove for the food only to have Rin swallow it whole smirking at Mephisto. Who looked ready to cry, Izumo and Daniel were the only one's missing from the table...


	6. Chapter 6: Start of Something Good

**Note from the Moron Jester: **...Turns out.. Chapter 6 was never released... I have keeping people waiting on something I thought I released... I'M SO SORRY!.. Bright side is Chapter 7 is done thanks to NightlyRowenTree so Chapter 7 release will be a few days after this one... I'm so sorry everyone, I could of swore I released this Chapter! Jester the Idiot out...

**Son of Daniel**

**Chapter 6: Start of Something Good**

_"I know.. who you are..Daniel." _

Izumo's words echoed in Daniel's head as he looked out the window of the bus, he could see the a clouds in the distance taking on many shapes and sizes. Lately he's been staring at the clouds more often, daydreaming.. which wasn't like Daniel at all. Since the day Izumo confronted him he couldn't help but wonder about her last words to him..

_"I don't care who you are..." _Daniel repeated to himself, those words bugged him deep down. Izumo didn't care that he was a demon... no a fallen angel's son. He hated the term half demon, it disgusted him.. since all demons came from Angels who rebelled against God.

_"God.. " _He mumbled taking a peeking glance at Izumo who was sitting in the front of the bus. On the day the celebration party to become Exwire's Izumo and Daniel snuck off to talk about what she said.. that whole day seemed like a dream to Daniel as he closed his eyes...

...

...

...

_"So what do you mean you know who I am?" _Daniel said while looking at Izumo who was staring him right in the eyes. She crossed her arms, she had her stern smug appearance but her eyes were softer.. like she was only pretending to have the strength to talk to him.

_"Your the Son of the Fallen Angel Daniel.. yesterday when I asked you to see Paku for me.. I was in the city looking for certain books.."_ She said with an all knowing voice looking at Daniel's face, who didn't change his expression at all as if to play off her words..

_"And?" _He said sternly, his act was much better then her's since he had a lot of practice in keeping who he was a secret. Though he did announce who he was in class, he didn't expect her to be the one to discover it's meaning before anyone else.. maybe she had to know cause of what Paku said.. about Izumo liking Daniel.. and him liking her..

_" 'And' the first thing I searched up was your last name.. Blackwood. It comes from England from a family of skilled gunsmiths whose ancestor was the first to invent the Flintlock."_ She said keeping her all knowing attitude like she knew all of this from the very start. Daniel's eye twitched a bit, she did a lot of research.. more then he predicted. She didn't pause though, not giving Daniel time to talk back...

_"Your mother was one of the many brilliant gunsmiths in the family. While your uncle, your mother's brother." _She said only to have Daniel cut her off after that.

_"Last time I checked a uncle was the brother of a mother or father." _He said sounding annoyed right now, Izumo's eyes widen a bit as her strength faultered a little. She didn't expect Daniel who was most of the time calm and collected to be annoyed from her knowing his history.. maybe the subject of his mother was a touchy subject.

_"B-Both of them.. died from mysterious cercumstances..." _She said, Daniel knew her strength was fading. He sighed lightly before looking at the sky.. he never paid much attention to it unless to talk to his mother..

_"Satan.. the Blue Night.. on that night my uncle who was a powerful Exorcist.. was possessed by Satan. My father was away that day, in Gehenna he was ordered there by Satan.. guess Satan did it to keep dad from stopping him... When my uncle was possessed he killed my mother.. choked her to death." _Daniel said, he closed his eyes as he finished explaining what happened to his mother and uncle... there was so much more to it then that..

_"A-And Daniel.. y-your father is a fallen angel tricked into betraying God, then later betrayed by Satan.." _Izumo said, her voice was shakey. She heard what Daniel said, but it was a lot to take in all at once. Daniel smiled at her knowledge of his father before finishing her sentence.

_"Yes, though my father was betrayed more then that by Satan. Satan promised not to touch my mother, or.." _Daniel paused, he was about to reveal more then Izumo needed to know.

_"Or.. what?" _Izumo said, she wanted to know.. but Daniel shrugged once before walking past Izumo who stared at him for a moment before grabbing his hand. Daniel froze, normally Daniel was always the first to touch her.. never did she touch him first..

_"Or what Daniel?..I don't care who you are..." _She said, Daniel glared a little at Izumo making her instantly release his hand before he walked off to rejoin the group. He expected her to follow but she didn't...

Later that same day Paku came by smacking Daniel hard across the face...

...

...

...

_"I deserved it.." _Daniel said looking away from Izumo when she noticed his eyes on her. They hadn't said a word to eachother since that day well more to say Daniel hadn't, Izumo tried but everytime she did Daniel would just walk away pretending to not hear her.

_"It's not like.. I don't like her.. it's just best I don't." _He mumbled rubbing his right cheek, Izumo smacked him there.. he could almost feel her warmth still. Sighing lightly he looked at the ceiling of the bus.

_"And now we have this stupid mission.. they had to pair me up with her.." _He said to himself, yesterday Mr. Okumura assigned the class their first missions. Giving them the night to prepare for their mission, Izumo, Rin, Daniel, and Shima were assigned to collect herbs for demon warding potions. A little too much power for one mission.. atleast sending Daniel and Izumo out was. This seemed more like a mission for Rin and Shima since they seemed to be the biggest slackers of the classroom.

_"Alright class, soon we'll be at our stop!" _A teacher said standing up, it was the teacher who was in charge of the Leaper Arena test.. the one who congradulated Daniel and Izumo on their skills in dodging the Leapers. Then abandon the class for what Izumo called "A Booty Call" though Daniel never really got the joke. He had large sideburns, and from what Daniel heard rode a motorcycle.

It was about ten more minutes before the bus came to a stop, the teacher was the first to exit. Claiming he had to meet someone, maybe this kitty girl the teacher kept mentioning. Izumo got out after taking a look at Daniel before she grabbed her bag, Shima, then Rin. Daniel was the last on the bus, sighing once he grabbed his bag and got out. As he stepped out Shima called out in excitement catching Daniel's attention.

_"Let's hit on chicks! Time to hit the water Okumura, Blackwood. Come on Izumo get changed. Swimsuits people hurry, chop chop! Oh man I love the ocean!" _He screamed out, Daniel felt something snap inside of him when Shima called Izumo by her first name. It somehow annoyed him, sighing Izumo walked to the beach. Rin jogged off after her and Shima who were going to the beach.

_"The beach huh?.." _Daniel said, he never had been to the beach. England didn't have any beachs really more so in the center of the city, where he was raised til he was 16. Then to True Cross Academy at 17...

_"Guess we should get this mission underway.."_

...

...

...

The faint sizzling of fried food was heard behind Daniel as he sat on a table for the food stand they were put in charge off. Rin was happily cooking the food, while Shima groaned sitting on the sand of the beach. Daniel wasn't paying attention as he looked at the sky, Izumo was off getting ready in her bathing suit.

_"Man this sucks.." _Shima mumbled, as he hugged his knees with defeat. He was watching the girls in bikinis, girls giggling in happiness. While Shima looked miserable, Daniel glanced at the girls they were okay looking..

_"Go figure we'd get stuck flipping squids for the day, with all these beautiful babes around..." _Shima said slamming his head on his knees, Rin happily waved around the food they were selling which was grilled squid.

_"Step on up folks, we're going to rock your stomachs. Our grilled squid is so awesome it melts in your mouth, you wouldn't selling your soul for a taste!" _Rin cried out, kinda reminding Daniel of a used car salesman. Daniel couldn't help but comment...

_"Should an Exorcist whose trying to save people from Demons, really tell people to sell their souls for some grilled squid." _He said looking back up at the sky, as he did a pan smacked him in the back of the head. Making him turn around and glare at Rin who was whistling innocently like he didn't do it.

_"In the face of defeat your sure cheerful." _Shima said looking at Rin and Daniel, who was about to hit Rin with the pan. But hid it behind his back as Shima looked at him.

_"Huh? I don't mind doing stuff like this" _Rin said, he then looked at Daniel who was smiling cheerfully at Rin. As Rin looked back at Shima a loud thud was heard as Daniel smacked the frying pan over Rin's head.

_"You asshole!"_ Rin screamed at Daniel, who smirked at him.

_"You started it prick!" _Daniel said grabbing Rin from the front of his shirt, they growled at eachother til Kuro. Rin's familiar Kuro the Cat Sídhe, it was a demon who possesses a cat. It has two tails, the cat jumped onto the stand smelling the squid. Daniel released Rin's shirt before grabbing Kuro's collar lifting it off the table looking into it's feline eyes.

_"Hey you can't eat that." _Daniel said, Kuro's ears drooped. Rin glared at Daniel more, but looked away as Shima spoke.

_"Hey that's the Cat Sidhe right?" _Shima said standing up straight to look at the cat. Rin nodded once.

_"Yeah since they said it was a mission I thought I'd bring him." _Rin said making Shima sigh lightly in annoyance.

_"Mission my ass.. they said we were getting seaweed for demon warding potions. They got us working retail man." _Shima said rubbing his pink hair, Daniel shrugged once.

_"Missions a mission man.. though Suguro and Miwa got a real mission collecting Bariyons.."_ Daniel complained even he was annoyed by all this, he dropped Kuro on Rin's head. Shima nodded once before looking at a few girls chatting as they went to the water, he fell back on the ground sighing.

_"We're not going to sell jack, without a hot girl at the grill."_ Shima said, Rin and Daniel looked at Shima with a combine "Huh?". Hot girl? Daniel wondered what that ment, he grew up with his father training almost all his life only when his mother was alive did he get to have.. a childhood. But after her death he was forced into training...

_"How come Izumo's not out here suffering with us? Least she could do is suck it up for an hour.. but I guess she's not what you call a team player huh?" _Shima continued to complain as he closed his eyes yawning. A shadow covered his face making him open his eyes a bit.

_"Excuse me?" _A familiar voice said in a always stern tone to anyone but Daniel and Paku. Daniel looked up slowly to see who it was since his eyes were on Shima. Izumo stood there in a sea green hoodie, one hand in her hoodie pocket while the other hand held a pink inner tub. Daniel's eyes widen seeing her swimsuit which all he could see was the bottoms sticking out of the hoodie's hip area. It was pink as well, strangely Daniel felt his face warm up. Though he had seen Izumo in her underwear for some reason seeing her in her swimsuit made him feel a little weird...Shima on the other hand, his face turned pale as he quickly got to his feet, rubbing the back of his pink hair to try and play off his own words.

_"H-Hey, geeh you look pretty cute in that swimsuit huh?" _Shima said laughing lightly to try and cover his own butt. Izumo looked away with annoyance, taking a glance at Daniel who was still beside Rin. She noticed his red face, making her own face turn a light shade of pink.

_"What's your problem? I helped you grill those squid didn't I? Besides I'm not the type to work retail."_ She said trying to cover up her embrassessment before walking away in the direction of the beach. Shima sighed lightly, looking at her.

_"Hey don't worry about me, I already went swimming. So have a blast!" _Shima said before looking at Daniel noticing his face, he tilted his head but Izumo called back to him.

_"Don't worry I will."_ She said before walking off, Shima sighed once.

_"That's our girl, she's all tsun without any trace of dere." _Shima said sounding exhausted. Daniel looked at him a bit confused he heard Shima call her "Tsundere" before though he never got the meaning of it.

"_Japanese people are so complicated...her the most.." _Daniel said looking in Izumo's direction though she was in the water already.

_"Good work boys! I'm so blessed to have such wonderful students under my wing. By the way how's business?" _Sideburns the teacher called out, finally back from his "booty call". He wore sandles, green swimtrunks, an ugly yellow Hawiian shirt, and a white fedora. He smiled at the three boys cheerfully, though they only looked annoyed at him.

...

...

...

While Rin and Shima worked on the stand trying.. and failing to sell squid. Daniel walked along the beach looking out at the ocean, he wore black swimtrunks with a white tanktop and black short sleve button up shirt to match with his swimtrunks. He knew how to swim though he wasn't the best at..

_"Good enough to keep myself from drowning..."_ He said as he sat on sand looking out, he thought about Izumo.. not that he could help it. He kept thinking of what would happen if they did date, he had no experience with girls. He was just honest that's what his mother told him to be.. He laughed once to himself, he was only one when the Blue Night happened yet he could remember his mother.. everything she told him as if it was only yesterday. He gently touched one of his closed eyes and smiled, his pale brown eyes were his mothers.. while his hair was his fathers. Even his.. golden eyes that he hated were his fathers. Daniel sighed once to himself before looking at the sky...

_"Don't give me that! Your grab my boobs then you beat me! Now you want to kiss me!?" _A voice screamed out, Daniel lowered his head a bit.

_"That sounds like..." _Daniel stood up, he looked around the beach he could see a boy infront of Izumo they both were on their knees. He walked to them taking his own time, til he retraced what Izumo just said...

_"Grabbed her.. boobs?...__**WHAT?!" **_Daniel's eyes widen as he screamed out that last part, he then ran over while the two were still arguing til the boy infront of Izumo spoke.

_"You know what?.. your really cute.." _The boy said making Daniel freeze in place, those words echoed in his head. He then growled lightly, reaching into the inside of his black button up shirt he grasped his handgun. His eyes turned to pure hatered.

_"God forgive me for I'm about to kill someone!" _He said, Izumo turned to Daniel her face blushing red hearing him yell. Her eyes widen seeing he was drawing his gun, she quickly got up and ran to him grabbing his hand that had the gun.

_"No, no, no! Daniel no!" _Izumo screamed trying to stop Daniel from taking out his gun, Daniel was glaring the kid down who was staring at Daniel in surprise. And at how close Izumo and Daniel seemed to be. He tilted his head before standing up.

_"You two dating?" _The boy said making both Daniel and Izumo freeze, she looked at the boy then at Daniel. Both of them had red faces, Daniel looked down at her with a bit of uneasiness to himself before releasing the gun and looking away from Izumo.

_"No.. no we're not." _Daniel said, Izumo nodded weakly once. Seeming a bit hurt from his answer but she hid it well.. as if she was practicing it. She then let go of Daniel hand since he let go of the gun..

_"Heeeeey are you okay?!" _An annoying voice cried out, making Izumo look in the direction of the voice. Rin and Shima were running over, Rin seemed to be the one to call out to them as he was waving.

_"Hope you know how lucky you are." _Shima said as he came to a stop near them, he raised his hand to salute above his head though it was more like he was shading his eyes from the sun or searching for something.

_"Hey wait, what happen to the guy who saved you? He leave already?" _Shima said, looking around though the boy was right infront of him. Daniel's eyes widen a bit as he mumbled _"Saved?", _Izumo glared at him for a moment before looking away.

_"I'm right here!" _The boy screamed out, making Rin and Shima look down with a combined "Huh?" Shima then lowered himself to the boys height.

_"Oh hey, your so small I didn't see you." _Shima said with an insulting yet calm tone, making Rin laugh once at his words.

_"Oh yeah!? My dad says a guy can be small and be a man, as long as he's big where it counts!" _The boy screamed at Shima, Izumo's eyes widen as she blushed a little bit. She looked a little flustered..

_"Don't talk like that!" _She said a bit quiet yet loud, as if not wanting to be head. The boy turned around looking confused at her words.

_"Why not? What you don't like guys with big hearts or something?" _He said, Izumo looked to the side feeling like a fool...Even Daniel understood what she thought the boy was talking about.. It made him facepalm, Izumo glared him before stomping on his foot making Daniel fall back in pain.

_"Owowowowowowow" _He said many time holding his foot, he then glared at Izumo who made a _"Hmph"_ sound before crossing her arms and looking away from him. The boy then looked up at a crowd of people who were gathering as they looked out to sea, without a moments pause the boy ran off..

_"Hey wait!" _Izumo called out to him raising a hand but he was already gone into the crowd. Rin took off after him along with Shima, then Izumo who looked at Daniel for moment before running after them. Daniel stood there on one foot still rubbing his other hurt foot before sighing lightly and taking off after her.

_"Woah.. what is that?" _Rin said as he reached the crowd of people, the rest of the group joined him looking out at the sea. It was dark.. very dark almost like an oil spill only there was nothing in the news about an oil spill.. so what was it?..

_"It's a demon." _A old horsish voice called out answering Rin's question, the group looked to an old man with a staff in his hands. He looked like an old Japanese monk, he wore a traditional rice hat. Which hid the top part of his face in shadows, he opened his mouth to speak once more.

_"It's said when the sea turns black as ink, a demon the size of small mountain shall rise from it.. and destroy everything." _He said in a rather calm tone despite how bad the new he just said sounded.

_"Where did you hear that?"_ Rin said, the old man raised his head a bit so the light reached his eyes. He then raised one hand and closed his old eyes as if praying.

_"It's a legend that has been passed down for generations, mercy on us.." _He said before turning to them , then he walked away as if expecting them to follow him. Which they did, Daniel looked over his shoulder once more at the black sea then to Izumo who was looking at the sea too for the moment then at Daniel. As she was about to open her lips to speak Daniel walked past her..

_"Come on, they're getting away" _He said, Izumo looked down in sadness. Daniel ran on ahead to catch up with the monk and two of his classmates.

_"Idiot.. I just want to talk to you.." _Izumo said before she ran to her sea green hoodie and put it on then going catching up to Daniel and the group. The group walked up a set of stairs leading into the forest, it looked like a normal Japanese shrine only when they reached the top there wasn't an offering box or statues..

_"A tablet that was created by a temple priest 400 years ago." _The monk said as he pointed to the large tablet, it had a big squid on it. Daniel heard of this legend once, a Kraken. Though it was said to live in the Atlantic not anywhere near Japan.. Or the sea by Greece where Posiden was said to rule. And that's where he kept the Kraken his most prized beast.. but either legend made Daniel wonder could it be the same Kraken..

_"Old tablet.." _Daniel mumbled, Shima nodded once before adding on.

_"That's a big squid, like really big." _He said looking amazed, the monk continued speaking.

_"The sea has turned black from the ink of that monster." _He said as he closed his eyes, remember something.

_"Yeah but that's just a story isn't it?" _Izumo said as she looked at the monk who nodded once.

_"I wish it were, we experienced this six months ago.. the sea turned black just like today. And a fisherman set out in his boat to drive away the demon, however.. to this day that man has not returned." _He said finally before turning away and walked off, the group looked at eachother for a moment before looking at the tablet once more. The sun was now beginning to set as the group set out to return to their rooms they were staying at.

_"Just our luck I didn't think we'd be hearing about demons this far from school." _Shima said putting his arms behind his head, Daniel sighed lightly with his hands in his pockets.

_"Don't you think it would be cool if our first mission was to go and kill that demon?"_ Rin said sounding a little excited, he then slammed into thin air making him blink in confusion. Kuro meowed a little in confusion too til someone said "Oww."

_"What the hell?" _Rin said looking down seeing the boy from before, Daniel heard from Izumo that his name was "Yohei".

_"Watch where your going!" _Yohei said in annoyance as he glared up at Rin, Shima leaned down a little.

_"Look our little friends back." _He said in with a calm tone, Daniel glared a little boy.

_"Wish he didn't" _Daniel mumbled with annoyance, Izumo elbowed him in the stomach making him tense up in pain.

_"You got one hard head kid.." _Rin said rubbing his chest where the kids head slammed into it. Izumo touched her head that was a little red from earlier.

_"Your telling me" _She said in annoyance, the kid looked up at her.

_"Does you head still hurt?" _He said, Izumo glared a little.

_"Yeah ofcourse it does." _She said, the kid looked down seeming a little sad.

_"Sorry about that." _He said to Izumo, she jumped a little blushing lightly her eyes wide in surprise. Daniel looked at her raising an eyebrow, his heart beating a little hard.. almost hurting.. no it was hurting. He then began to zone out the rest of the world as Rin, Shima and Yohei talked.

They started walking now, though Daniel was lost in thought. Wondering why Izumo was blushing so much around the kid, he wondered what happen..By the time he came back to everything around him he walked walking out of a pet store.

_"How.. the hell did I end up here?.." _Daniel said, as the group was several yards a head talking to the Yohei kid. Daniel ran up just in time to hear the kid talking of his dad.. again.

_"Why does every topic revert back to your dad?"_ Izumo asked, Daniel wondered the same thing as he looked at the kid. He was carrying a large bag of dog food, so that's how he ended up at the pet store..

_"Cause he was pretty awesome.." _Yohei said as he stopped walking, his eyes fixated on the road ahead as if he could almost see something.. something far away.

_"You mean he's..." _Izumo said, Shima and Rin turned their attention to the boy. Even Daniel's interest was caught, his dad was dead?..

_"Six months ago he set out to kill the demon.. but he never came back." _Yohei said, keeping his eyes on what was infront of him. Daniel's eyes widen a bit in surprise, along with everyone elses.

_"So your dad.. was that fisherman?" _Daniel asked, though he knew the answer.

_"Yeah, the demon of the deep sea.. is the demon that killed my dad. I swore no matter what.. I'll find it. And kill it!" _Yohei said with a certain fire in his eyes, Daniel looked away from the boy feeling strangely.. understanding..

...

...

...

It took them awhile to find Yohei's home since, well the kid had zero directional knowledge. And the group wasn't local unlike Yohei. Claiming his own dad was much worse, boasting about it infact.

_"Geez that took forever!" _Izumo said sounding exhausted as she sat on the sofa of inn they were staying at. It belong to the teachers misses, an Exorcist with a missess.. a teacher no less. It made Daniel question if all teachers had some part of their life that was wrong, but he shrugged it off as he looked at Izumo. He was leaning in the doorway, Rin was taking a bath with Kuro the Cat Sídhe. Shima went out to get some drinks for everyone leaving the Daniel and Izumo alone.

_"Daniel.."_ Izumo said in a timid voice, that voice she wasn't used to using. Normally she only used it around Paku, sometimes Daniel would hear it when she wanted to say something meaningful. Daniel glanced at her for a moment before he walked out of the room, he shoved his hands in his pockets.

_"I know what she wants to say..." _Daniel said to himself, he sighed lightly before he turn around cause he heard footsteps running at him.

_"Hm?"_ As Daniel said that Izumo slammed into him, he quickly pulled his hands out of his pocket he caught Izumo with one arm. The other tried to grab the doorframe to keep himself from falling but missed.

_**Thud**_

A thuding sound echoed in the empty hallway as Daniel hit the floor on his back, Izumo sat up she was sitting on Daniel's stomach. While his hand was gently grabbing her right hip, she was glaring down at him making Daniel glare back.

_"What the hell Izumo?!" _Daniel screamed out but was silenced as Izumo smacked his cheek, he blinked once before feeling his own anger bubbling to the surface. As he turned his face to look at her a wetness hit his cheek right where she slapped making Daniel's anger strange wash away even though the wetness made his cheek sting.

_"D-Daniel, s-stop running from me. Everytime I try an talk to you, you run from me..why? I just want to know why?!"_ Izumo screamed out at Daniel, his eyes soften a bit.. why? Daniel knew she atleast deserved an answer for why he wasn't giving her the same attention he used to...

_"Is it cause you don't like me?! Do you like Paku!? She's much prettier then I am, gentle, softer, more kind and caring then I am!"_ Izumo screamed louder then before as she slammed her fists into Daniel's chest, Daniel quickly released her hip as he grabbed both her hands with his own. Izumo's eyes widen feeling Daniel's hands on her own.

_"D-Daniel?.." _She said softly her tears not stopping, Daniel smiled softly at her. She was a cry baby, a cry baby when it came to be scared to lose something she cares deeply for.. was there more behind that pain that Daniel could guess?..

_"No.. I.. I do like you, Paku is like my little sister." _Daniel said doing his best to smile at Izumo to comfort her, but it hurt to admit his feelings to her. He had to do his best to hide it, to hide the fact he had same fear she had..

_"Your.. beautiful even with your eyebrows that seem to always scowl at everyone and everything." _Daniel said in a teasing tone, his tone made Izumo blush softly at him as she sniffed once to try and calm herself down.

_"I like you.. just the way you are." _Daniel said, making Izumo's eyes widen. Those were the very same words Paku said to her when Izumo said sorry for not protecting her during the Ghoul attack where Daniel had to save them both.

_"But.. I can't be with you. I'm.. just a vessel for my father.. I'm alive for the sole reason to kill Satan.. and take revenge for my mother's death. My uncles, and for my father fury.. I'm not made to be with anyone.." _Daniel said softly, he finally said it.. his reason for not being with her. Maybe to most it would be a sad excuse but he knew he was unfit for Izumo he didn't know a damn thing about relationships. Suguro was his first friend, then Paku, and then finally Izumo. He got along with everyone else well enough but he never considered them friends like he did with Suguro, Paku and Izumo..

_"Daniel.." _Izumo said softly, she gently unclenched her fists making Daniel release her hands. He then carefully pushed her off and got up, she sat there on the floor as he dusted himself off.

_"Dinner will be ready soon..." _He said weakly before walking down the hall, he had nothing else to say to her now.. he couldn't. As he turned the corner where Izumo couldn't see him a tear rolled down his cheek...

_"I'm sorry..."_

...

...

...

Dinner was over quickly since they all had a busy day, Daniel didn't eat though he was staying in his room of the inn. Shima and Rin shared a room, Daniel could of but with what happened with Izumo he wanted to be alone. He had heard from Rin who happened to pass by that the teacher left for another booty call and that tomorrow they'd had the day off from the stand.. though they had to babysit the boy named Yohei. The teacher didn't want him going near the sea because he knew of the boys desire for revenge against the monster of the deep..

Daniel fell asleep quickly that night though he could of sworn he heard Izumo at his door, but he couldn't get up to answer it.. he was tired.. to tired...

...

...

...

_"I hate you, you know that?" _Daniel said to himself..

_"I know, but your my vessel.. a tool for my revenge.." _A voice called out, seeming sad..

_"So I can't be happy? Cause of your desire for revenge.. dad?" _He said in question to the voice..

_"...I never said you couldn't be happy.. I said be prepared for the pain that come with happiness..." _The voice that Daniel referred to as dad answered before going quiet...

...

...

...

_"Daniel get up!" _An annoying voice called out, as the owner of the voice shook Daniel.

_"Get up! The ink is back!" _Rin called out making Daniel finally answer..

_"Is the Kraken here?.." _He said opening one eye to see the sun light shining in it.

_"Well no.. but-" _Daniel punched Rin in the jaw sending him flying into the wall before he could even finish talking. Daniel then sat up slowly as Rin rubbing his jaw glaring at him.

_"You woke me up.. for some ink but no demon.. what a dick." _Daniel said as he got off his futon, he rubbed his slightly sore eyes before walking past Rin who was still sitting on the floor rubbing his jaw.

_"Well Izumo went after that kid when she saw the ink.. saying that the kid would go looking for the demon." _Rin said with a hint of pain in his voice making Daniel freeze as he got to the hall. He felt his heart hurt a bit when Rin said Izumo was with the kid.. the kid that said she was cute..

_"I hate that kid.." _Daniel said before he quickly got dressed into some blue jeans and white button up shirt with the sleeves cut just above the elbow. He didn't waste any time as he went out to search for Izumo which wasn't hard given the fact that her hair and eyes stuck out.. and that fact that the kid would be near the water waiting for the beast of the deep..

As he ran along the ocean boardwalk looking around, he noticed the ink was getting much closed to the shore.. meaning the Kraken would be here maybe tonight. Meaning Izumo might be in danger just by being near that kid since he was looking for trouble.. and maybe she was too since she wanted to protect him. As he thought this he spotted Yohei sitting on the pier staring intensely out at the sea.. like he was looking forward last night with those eyes.. full of fire..

_"Daniel?" _A gentle voice called out, he turned his head to the source of the voice Izumo was leaning against a lightpost her eyes locked on him. Daniel shoved his hands into his pockets walking to her trying to play off his alarm. But she could tell he was worried..

_"You came looking for me" _She said in a knowing tone, Daniel sighed lightly before nodding once.

_"Yeah I did, cause I knew that kid would look for trouble and.." _Daniel's voice trailed off as he looked from her to the kid, whose eyes were now on Daniel and Izumo but once he saw Daniel looking at him he looked back to the ocean.

_"And came to protect me.. like you did when Paku and I were attacked?" _Izumo said, making Daniel look back at her. He looked frustrated, meaning Izumo was right. She looked down and sighed lightly before looking back up at him with a fire in her eyes.

_"Listen Blackwood" _She said making Daniel jump a little, she hadn't called him by his last name in a long time. She continued to almost glare at him.

_"I don't care if your some vessel for your father's revenge your more then that. If you were some vessel you wouldn't be so close to me.. you wouldn't of come out here to protect me. You'd find me a pain.. and until you decide what to do.. I want you to stop protecting me. I'm not a child.. like you..I know.. what I want atleast when it comes to you.." _Izumo said, Daniel just stared at her in amazement. As he was open to open his mouth Izumo put one finger to his lips, she then wiped around to walk down the pier to Yohei..

_"Izumo.." _Daniel mumbled looking at the ground before laughing once, calling him a child when he was older then her by a year. As Izumo reached the end of the pier where Yohei was she looked out at the sun that was setting.. the ink was much closer now.

_"Hey, are going to sit there and keep watch all night?" _Izumo said, Yohei jumped a bit since he expected her and Daniel to still be talking. He turned to her slowly before looking back out at the water before speaking..

_"I'm going to wait as long as it takes. Until it shows up." _He said calmly, Izumo got a bit excited as she shouted back at him.

_"But if it really is a demon, there's no way you can kill it on your own!" _Yohei hugged his knees as he screamed back.

_"Butt out will ya?! It killed my dad didn't it? If it's the last thing I do, I'm going to kill that damn thing!" _He said looking at the ocean with the fire in his eyes. Izumo sighed once in annoyance..

_"Your really something you know that? Listen have you even thought this through? Cause no matter how bad you want to do something, somethings can't be done. I can't believe I'm saying this.. but your being stupid and your going to get burned."_ She said with annoyance, her eyes on the back of Yohei's head.

_"So? When your about to get burned do you just run away?" _Yohei said with a hint of smugness in his voice, Izumo jumped a bit at his words.

_"Is that what you told Daniel? To give up?" _He said, Izumo's eyes widen but she soon glared at the back of his head. Her anger was spiking now cause he dragged Daniel into something that didn't deal with him.

_"Know what my dad said? That when people say negative things when they don't have any faith in themselves. That just cause they're scared and confused they want everyone to feel the same way they do."_ He said Izumo glared at Yohei more now, before speaking.

_"What's that suppose to mean?! Just so you know I have tons of faith in myself and.. and Daniel!" _She said almost screaming it, Daniel looked at her as she spoke from the lamp post. He could tell the boy said something to piss her off, he was about to go to her til he thought about what she said..

_"Then what do you care? It doesn't matter if you lose your way, you can't chicken out once you've made up your mind."_ Yohei said smirking at Izumo whose face soften, he then stood up to fully face her.

_"That's something else my dad always said, and I know when he found that demon. He didn't back down, and I'm not going to back down either." _He looked to the ocean once more smiling softly with a lot of faith in his eyes.

_"I'm going to find that demon and take it-" _His words got cut off as a large figure broke the horizon, it was here.. the Kraken. It's called echoed out over the water, Yohei glared at it.

_"That's it.." _He then ran past Izumo who called out for him to stop but he continued to run. Even past Daniel who tried to grab his hand to stop him but missed as the boy slipped away. Normally he'd chase the boy down but.. that demon was coming..

_"Shit.. worse time." _Daniel said, Izumo ran up to Daniel who was drawing his gun from his under his shirt. A chest holister hid it well under his clothing.

_"We best find Rin and Shima" _Daniel said, Izumo nodded once before they ran down the beach toward the other pier where Rin and Shima along with Kuro were gathered. Shima seemed to be chatting something with his hand up, a Aria maybe? He then looked frustrated as he shouted to Rin who pointed at the Squids fins ontop of it's head since it was raising out of the water.

_"P-Please don't tell me he thought those were ears!?" _Daniel screamed as Izumo struggled to keep up with him, as Daniel said that the Kraken swung one of it's large tentacles down onto the pier where Rin and Shima were. They dove off the pier onto the sand as the Kraken smashed a large part of the pier. Daniel and Izumo reached the three who were getting off the sand.

_"Did Yohei run by here?" _Izumo called out, Shima shook his head before speaking.

_"No we haven't seen him." _Shima said, a large popping sound was heard as Kuro turned into a giant cat. It charged right at the Kraken slamming it's head into it's head knocking the Kraken back.

_"Kick his ass Kuro!" _Rin screamed out, Daniel was about to say something til Kuro slammed into the ground changing back his small cat form. Shima facepalmed sighing.

_"Cat's can't eat raw squid it paralyzes them!" _Shima said, Rin picked Kuro up who called out to Rin weakly. Izumo glared at the two before running at the Kraken.

_"It's up to me then!" _She cried out taking out her magic papers, she then stood still as she dropped some blood on the circles.

"_Inari I humbly beseech thee-" _As her summon chant left her lips, Shima screamed out.

_"Izumo look out!" _Izumo looked up to see one of the large tentacles about to slam into her.

_"No!" _Daniel cried out as he got beside Izumo pushing her out of the way, the large tentacle slammed ontop of Daniel. A large sand cloud flew out destroying Izumo's summoning circles, she stared in shock as the cloud cleared and Daniel was crushed underneath the squids tentacle.

_"D-Daniel?.." _She cried out weakly, Rin and Shima stared in shook. Rin quickly ran to the tentacle trying to push it off but it didn't bug.

_"D-Damn it!" _Rin cried out, before grasped the red sleeve that carried his sword on his back. As he did a faint muffled voice was heard...

_"Tension.. one." _As the voice was heard the tentacle began to move up slowly, Rin's eyes widen in surprise but he quickly released the red sleeve and grabbed the tentacle trying to lift it since it was moving upwards now. Daniel was on his knees underneath the giant tentacle pushing it up, Izumo's eyes widen seeing the look on Daniel's face.. his teeth were sharper like a demons, his eyes golden like his demon.. or fallen angel father. He was grinding his teeth in anger as he pushed up.

_"D-Daniel!" _Izumo cried out, Daniel glared at her not meaning to but... his stress in trying to push the tentacle off forced the glare. She got up and quickly moved to help pull the tentacle off Daniel. As Daniel was about to reach his feet fully a painful cry echoed from the Squid as it feel back. The tentacle feel off Daniel, as it did his eyes and teeth returned to normal quickly.

_"A harpoon?.." _Daniel said, as a second harpoon stabbed into the squid making it cry out once more. Daniel's eyes widen hearing a small boat out in the sea, as the whole group looked at it all their eyes widen. It was the kid holding a harpoon gun!?

_"Damn kid!" _Rin cried out as he jumped into the water, Shima tried to stop him but failed. Daniel then picked up his gun that he dropped when he got crushed. He fired several shots at the Kraken but given it's size the bullets had little to no effect.

_"Shit!"_ Daniel said, the squid turned to the small boat as it was charging the Kraken. Daniel ran to the water looking out, Izumo by his side they were useless. Shima was just an Aria and the Squid was much too large to hear the chant that would destroy it. Daniel's summons were still sealed since he hadn't recovered from using them, his gun hardly bothered the Kraken. And his main weapon was still in the hands of the Vatican.. Izumo's circles were destroyed.

_"I could use.. it but.. no telling what could happen." _Daniel said, as he did Shima pointed out at the boat.

_"It's Rin!" _He said said, Daniel and Izumo looked closely to see Rin talking to Yohei from Daniel was guessing trying to convince him to not fight the beast. But ofcourse he didn't listen as he jumped into the water, as he did the Kraken got in their line of sight making Daniel cursed under his breath. A few seconds later Daniel felt a cold shiver run down his spine.. a feeling he felt once before..15 years ago.

_"Kill.. kill..kill..."_ A voice called out in Daniel's mind making him grasp his head in pain.

_"N-No.. he's not.. here" _Daniel said, Shima didn't notice as he was walking into the water but Izumo gently grabbed Daniel's arm that was holding his hand.

_"D-Daniel what's wrong?" _She said sounding concerned, Daniel closed his eyes tightly as if fighting somethings. Izumo turned Daniel to face her, his eyes widen and she could see his golden eyes. His teeth growing slowly, as he could feel his demon form coming to surface.. the feeling was gone.. The urge.. to kill gone with it.. He could feel his fangs shrinking back, and his golden eyes returning to the pale brown he was used too. Izumo's eyes widen a bit in surprise and worry that he returned to normal..

_"Yohei!" _A new voice screamed out making Izumo and Daniel jump up in surprise. The Kraken moved aside to show Rin holding Yohei who looked surprised at the source of the voice. It was a man on a makeshift raft waving his arms, he had a beard, beaten up shirt, and ripped up pants.

_"Dad!" _Yohei cried back as he got away from Rin to swim to the man on the raft, the man jumped off the raft to meet his..SON?!

...

...

...

_"So that's what happen. I wandered out at sea for a bit arrived on a deserted island. Stayed there a bit, then struck out to sea. And tried to get home with the help of that squid but he's got no sense of direction."_ The man who is Yohei's dad pointing to the Kraken. Yohei listened to the man in interest til his story ended.

_"But I thought he was your enemy!" _Yohei said, the man shrugged lightly smiling as he raised one finger as if to give a speech.

_"Yohei by boy you need to learn to be more flexable." _He said with a light hearted laugh, Yohei looked confused but the man didn't stop talking.

_"That's what I learned during our fight. Be like the squid! He's flexable in mind, body, and soul. He turned over a new leaf so why can't we all!?" _He said as he looked at the squid who was swimming away in distance.

_"But you said once a man makes up his mind, he needs to follow through!" _Yohei said but his Dad cut him off as he smile proudly.

_"Yohei enough. Be like the flavor of squid sashimi!" _He said pound his chest once, Shima raised an eyebrow looking exhaust.

_"The hell does that mean?" _He said, though the man didn't hear him. Daniel whispered _"Morons.."_

_"A man's also has to have the courage to change his mind! That's what being a man is all about!" _He said to his son who looked like he just learned the answer to lifes biggest question. Izumo sighed saying _"Oh god.." _Shima shook his head why the teacher who came back from his booty call a little while ago nodded a few times. Rin looked touched..Daniel.. Daniel looked like he just heard the answer to life as well..

_"The.. courage to change his mind?.." _He whispered to himself, then looked at Izumo. The courage to be with Izumo, and stop telling himself he's not fit for anyone or to be happy...

_"Come here..Yohei!" _The man said as he open his arms, his son cried out _"Dad!"_ and happily embranced his father. A small sniffling could be heard from Rin who was looking like he was about to break out in tears.

_"That's so awesome.." _He said moved by this, Shima just had a look like _"What the hell just happen?"_. The teacher looked impressed by all this before saying..

_"Even demons can have a change of heart, that's what I was trying to teach you." _He said, Daniel looked at him before mumbling _"Liar". _Izumo fell to her knees seeming tired..

_"Geez, this suckssss!"_ She cried out, Daniel laughed once before getting on his knees beside her. She looked at him in wonder and he sighed lightly.

_"You.. said to stop being a child. Well.. you were right.. I need to stop that's why... Izumo will you go out with me!?" _Daniel screamed out, his face beet red. Izumo blinked in amazement, but soon her face turned red like Daniel's. Shima and Rin jumped back, their eyes wide as could be. The teacher smiled at the two on their knees nodding once more like he was impressed by Daniel's words.

_"W-What?" _Izumo said, she blinked a few times. It was as if the words didn't reach her ears, but as Daniel was about to ask again a smack came from Izumo.

_**"D-Don't say it again!"**_ She said her face even redder if that was possible, Daniel grabbed his face in annoyance. The red mark joined his blushing face, he then screamed back at her.

_**"Then why did you say what?!" **_Izumo looked away with a _"Hmph" _before answering him.

_"I-I don't know!"_ She got up and ran away from the group going back to the inn. Daniel blinked as he watched she running away, the three guys staring at him. He then glared at them.

_"What?!" _Daniel said before stand up and shoving his hands in his pockets. He walked off pretending nothing happened just now, as he got a few steps away he pulled one hands out of his pockets. Touching his cheek he winced in pain..

_"She never answered me.."_ He mumbled...

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**..The Next Day..**_

Neither Daniel and Izumo said anything to eachother for the rest of the night or this morning as they were packing to go back home. Not even looking at eachother since everytime they tried they just blushed deeply and looked away. As they sat on the railing waiting for the bus, they'd sometimes peek glances at eachother. Rin and Shima sat between them on the railing not sure of what to say since things got ackward between Izumo and Daniel.

_"Huh?"_ Izumo said as she looked up, Yohei was walking up to them. Daniel looked up as well to Izumo, she got off the railing and ran to Yohei. Daniel sighed lightly hoping yesterday was the last time he'd see Yohei. But he got off the railing and followed Izumo, as he got closer he noticed Yohei had a dog with him.

_"Hey come to say goodbye?" _Izumo said, Yohei nodded once.

_"Oh your dog is better?" _She added, Yohei crouched down beside the dog and gently lifted him.

_"Yeah, isn't his eyebrows cute?" _Yohei said, Daniel looked at the dogs eyebrows with Izumo. Izumo's face turned pale as she saw them, Daniel raised an eyebrow before looking at Izumo then the dog...

_"They look the same.. Izumo.. why does the dogs eyebrows look like yours?.."_ Daniel said before he remembered that Yohei called Izumo cute.. wait?

_"He said your cute cause his dog has the same eyebrows?.."_ Daniel commented before he just noticed what he said, he bit his lip a little but broke out laughing. He pointed to the dog then to Izumo who was glaring at Daniel before...

_**SMACK!**_

Daniel rubbed his cheek in pain as he sat down in the bus.

_"Ow.. she could of held back a little.."_ He mumbled, Izumo walked onto the bus last with her things before setting them down on the seat infront of Daniel. Daniel looked up at her she was blushing a little as she pointed to Daniel's things.

_"Move them!" _She said in a demanding tone, Daniel blinked and picked his things up and moved them into the seat infront of him next to her things. She then sat beside Daniel when he sat back down.

_"Izumo why are you sitting here?.." _Daniel asked a bit confused, not that he minded.. but..

_"Cause... it's normal for a girl to sit next to her boyfriend?" _She said as her face got redder, she didnt look at him. Daniel nodded once before looking out the window.

_"Yeah I guess so.." _He said before closing his eyes as he leaned against the window..

_**"**__Wait..__**WHAT?!"**_ He said as his face snapped to her blushing face...


	7. Chapter 7: Daniel's Biggest Mission

**Note from Jester: **Okay, okay here's the next one since people really want it out :P Enjoy not my best one but I hope you enjoy it! Jester out

Chapter 8 should take a lot less time since it's going to be based off the Anime episode, and I know how to go about it but it will take a week or so. Thanks for the support and Jester out!

**Son of Daniel**

**Chapter 7: Daniel's Biggest Mission**

_"So it's tonight isn't it?" _Suguro asked as he leaned forward against the railing of the old boy's dorm bridge looking into the water.

"Huh?" Daniel said weakly looking at Suguro as he sipped on his canned coffee.

_"Your mission" _Suguro said taking a glancing peek at Daniel before looking back at his reflection. Daniel tensed up a bit crushing his canned coffee, Suguro looked at Daniel once more blinking.

_"Dude, relax I've never seen you so tense before. You were calmer during the Exwire Exams."_ He commented, Daniel laughed nervously.

_"Yeah but this will be mine and Izumo's first mission together.." _Daniel said, he didn't sound happy about it even though him and Izumo were now going out for two weeks. Everyone expect Suguro/Bon and Paku over reacted about it.

_"Though dude maybe calling it a mission is a bit of an over kill.." _Bon commented, Daniel sighed once. Maybe Bon was right but then what was this?..

_"Maybe.. oh did you bring it?" _Daniel asked, Bon looked at him for a moment before reaching into his school bag that was beside him leaning on the railing as well. He took out a paper bag tossing it to Daniel who quickly caught it smiling.

_"Thanks Bon, by the way.." _Daniel said trailing off a little, Bon raised his head a little with a quiet _"Huh?"_. Daniel smirked lightly before flicking Bon's forehead once making Bon glare at him.

"_I'm surprised you didn't over react about me and Izumo dating." _Daniel said with a smug attitude he was already picking up Izumo's habit since he started hanging out with her almost everyday. Bon blinked a bit knowing full well Daniel was just messing with him so he mirrorly shrugged lightly.

_"To be honest, it's cause I know you and Kamiki are very serious about Cram School. I thought about telling you two off saying it's not right for students to date eachother but when I saw how calm she's become lately. And how much you two study and help eachother on the work I knew full well it was all harmless and that you two wouldn't let your relationship stand in the way of your goals." _Bon said, almost giving Daniel a lecture on his relationship. Well it was better then having Daniel's best friend freak out on him about it. Daniel nodded once to Bon who simply smile at him.

_"Thanks again Bon, don't worry we won't make out too much" _Daniel said teasingly making Bon's eyes widen greatly.

_"W-What did you say?! You jackass! Give that back!" _Bon screamed with his face slightly red imagining Daniel doing such a thing in public. Daniel smirked lightly as he jumped over Bon's whole body and landed behind him. Bon slammed into the ground, as he got back up to try again a hand was infront of him. Daniel smirked at him, Bon returned it figuring out Daniel was messing with him again. Taking Daniel's hand he got up shaking his hand firmly.

_"Don't fail your mission Dan." _Bon said, though it wasn't really wishing him luck Daniel understood this was Bon's way of saying it. Nodding once he shook his hand once before releasing it and taking off for the dorm. He had to meet up with Rin and Yukio or Mr. Okumura..

...

...

...

_"S-Sorry I'm late!" _Daniel said as he opened the door to the Okumura brothers room, Rin smiled with a "Yo" while Yukio simply pushed his glasses up to look at Daniel.

_"It's fine, we still have time to prepare you."_ Yukio said sounding rather annoyed by all this. Rin got up from his bed and went to the closet, Yukio glanced at Rin for a moment before returning his gaze to Daniel who seemed tense for this misson of his.

_"Did Mr. Suguro give you what you need?" _Yukio asked Daniel sighed lightly before nodding.

_"Ya know you don't have to sound like a teacher your off work today." _Daniel said running his hand through pale brown hair, Yukio pushed his glasses up his voice firm with his next words.

_"You say something Mr. Blackwood?" _He said his voice sounding almost dangerous, Daniel felt his blood run cold a bit.

_"N-No nothing!" _He said moving towards Rin, who was searching through the closet.

_"What's up with your brother Rin?" _Daniel whispered to Rin who simply shrugged once.

_"He thinks it's not right for a good student like you and polka brows to be dating. He believe it will slow you two down." _Rin said as he finally found what he was looking for, he took out a black bag with something inside it. He then handed it to Daniel who took it bowing his head in thanks before commenting.

_"Wow Bon has more faith in me then my teacher, that's just messed up." _Daniel said looking dumbfounded, Rin snickered under his breath a little showing off his pointed teeth a little. Yukio got up walking to the two of them.

_"Well then shall we get you ready? Remember you won't have your familiars at your aid or your sidearm for this mission. Only your own skills and what you've learned in your week of study."_ He said sounding like it was a matter of life or death, though Bon had calmed Daniel down. Yukio's words made him tense up again like a statue, Rin sighed lightly before pushing his younger brother away.

_"Your scaring Daniel, chill Yukio" _Rin said before looking at Daniel, he pointed at the bag before continuing to talk.

_"Ya know how to do that?" _Daniel nodded once more before thanking both of the brothers. Yukio gave Daniel a bottle with a foul smelling liquid atleast foul to Daniel's demon nose, it was bitter but he learned from his books that it helps attracts your targets. Daniel returned to his dorm room to prepare himself for tonights mission...

...

...

...

_"Your late!" _A snobby voice cried out, the source of the voice was crossing her arms as her foot tapped the stone steps of the girls dorms.

_"S-Sorry Izumo!" _Daniel said as he ran up, Izumo sighed lightly before looking at Daniel. Her eyes widen as he got closer.

_"D-Daniel.. what is that?" _She said, she pointed at him as he came to a stop.

_"H-Huh?" _Daniel looked at his clothing, it was a suit he borrowed from Rin.

_"A suit?.." _He said questioningly, Izumo walked to him. Daniel raised his eyes to her, she was dressed in a tight pair of light blue jeans they seemed to hug her hips perfectly, a pink tank top that slightly showed off her bust,and her hair was in a large ponytail that stopped a little above her butt. She looked stunning, simple.. but stunning while Daniel.. well Daniel..

_"Why do you smell like a cheap business man? And your hair.." _She reached up and touched his slicked back pale brown hair he did look like a cheap business man now that he thought about it.. but his research..

_"But.. Paku gave me this.." _Daniel reached into his suit jacket and took out a magazine with the cover reading...

_"Simple Ways To Impress Your Date.." _Izumo read the cover before looking at the man on the cover of the magizine, he had a black suit on along with slicked back black hair striking a pose. She then looked at Daniel holding the magazine, his black suit.. slicked back hair.. Izumo blinked a few times before she put her hand over her mouth as if to hold back something.

_"Pftt..." _Escaped her lips til finally she broke out laughing, Daniel blinked in surprise the last time she laughed like that was when Bon said his dream was to defeat Satan. Daniel frowned a bit looking at the magazine, he looked just like the man on the cover. So what was he doing wrong?

_"Haha! I..I can't b-believe how goofy you look!" _She said trying to catch her breath, Daniel was confused. He did everything the magazine said, even rereading the damn thing forty-seven times just to make sure he looked just right. But all he did was look like a fool, sighing lightly he threw the magazine into a nearby trash bin before looking at Izumo who was finally beginning to calm down.

_"Stupid thing.. I wanted to make your first date special.. Paku told me you never were on a date before so.. I.." _Daniel's voice trailed off, Izumo blinked looking at him in surprise. A soft blush formed on her cheeks before she looked down at the ground.

_"He went this far out of his comfort zone just.. for me?" _She thought as she bit her bottom lip a bit, her eyebrows went into a scowl though she didn't mean for them to. Sighing lightly she looked up at him before reaching out. Daniel tensed up as Izumo gently messed up his hair, as she pulled her hand back she smiled.

_"I like.. your hair this way. Come on, let's go back." _She said as she gently grasped Daniel's hand and pulled him away from her dorm going in the direction of his dorm.

_"B-Back where?" _Daniel said a little surprised, Izumo simply smiled pulling him a long...

...

...

...

_"Ya all cleaned up?"_ Izumo asked as she was sitting on Daniel's bed with a cup of tea in her hand. Daniel sighed lightly, Izumo made him go take a shower. To clean the gel Bon gave him out of his hair, though he could of just washed his hair out. He was a bit lost as to why he had to take a full blown shower. He nodded once to her now in dark blue jeans, a black long sleeve under shirt with a white button up tee shirt that was open in the front. Izumo smiled lightly, her face slightly red.

_"Yeah but why did I have to wash my whole body?" _Daniel asked as he rubbed his slightly damp hair with a towel to finish drying it. Izumo set her tea cup on the desk before getting up and walked up to Daniel who tensed up a bit as she began to fix the collar of his button up shirt.

_"Because my b-boyfriend isn't going to smell like a cheap whore." _Izumo said, Daniel's face turned a slightly red at her calling him her boyfriend. He still wasn't used to being called that, nor was Izumo used to calling him it.

_"Besides.. I like you.. just the way you are." _Izumo said, Daniel jumped a bit before he reached out to gently put his arms around her. She gasped lightly but smiled as he pulled her against his chest, her hands gently pressing against his chest. She could feel how fit Daniel truely was, even though they went to the beach Izumo never got the chance to see Daniel swim...meaning she never got the chance to see him shirtless even though Daniel saw her in her underwear once and her bikini once as well. Her fingertips gently trailed down his chest til she paused on something right above the spot where Daniel's heart was.

_"Daniel.." _She mumbled, he looked down at her tilting his head a bit.

_"What this on your chest?.." _She asked, Daniel tensed up moving away from her. He rubbed the back of his head ruffling up his pale brown hair. He then grabbed his wallet from the dresser.

_"W-We best get going." _He said trying to change the subjest, he opened the door for her. Though she didn't like him changing the subject, she had no right to just barge into his personal problems.. if it had something to do with what happen to him and his mother.. Just like he had no reason to barge into her personal problems..

They exited the Old Boys Dorm, crossing the bridge with an uneasy silence between them, it took a few minutes before Izumo sighed lightly and reached out to gently touch Daniel's hand. As their hands made contact Daniel jumped and looked at Izumo who smiled softly at him.

_"So.. that magazine Paku gave you.. why did she?" _Izumo asked, Daniel turned to look away as he held her hand. He read in the magazine holding hands was a normal thing for contact between your date or partner.

_"Well.. I've never dated anyone before, or been asked out before" _He said like it was normal, Izumo looked confused. How could Daniel not have dated anyone? Or even been asked out, he seemed kind to everyone. First to Suguro, Paku then finally her, so how could he not have a girlfriend?

_"But.." _Izumo said keeping that confusing look on her face, her eyebrows tensed up giving her, her normal scowling face. But Daniel knew she wasn't mad at him or anything, so he gently tapped his head.

_"I'm the son of a fallen angel, whose been trained since he was 2 til he was 16 to become a machine for revenge against Satan. What time would I have to date anyone?" _He said it like he was accepting that fate, to die fighting for a pointless goal. Atleast Izumo thought it was pointless like Suguro wanting to defeat Satan, sure Daniel was strong but the chance of him defeating Satan was still low.. though she had only seen him in his demon form once and that was only for a split second..

_"Daniel."_ She said, he glanced at her seeing she had an important question, though she was good at hiding her feelings since they started dating he noticed a lot more about her. Cause she wasn't angry so quickly like she used to be, and seemed gentler about things..

_"Yes?" _He answered before he stopped beside her, they were close to diner Daniel picked he figured since she made him change his whole look that ment she wasn't expecting some fancy restraunt or anything for a first date.

_"You said Tension One before when the Kraken almost killed you." _She said, Daniel felt a twig in his chest.

_"So you caught that huh?" _She nodded once, he doubt she'd just drop this without a fight. Not that he had a reason to hide some of his powers, so he tilted his head in the direction of the diner. She nodded once more, knowing he'd explain once inside.

...

...

_"Table for two?" _A young waitress asked as Daniel and Izumo entered the diner. Daniel nodded once to the young lady, who brought them to a table without a moments hesitation. She smiled at Daniel who kindly returned it out of seer courtesy, Izumo pouted a bit but kept her mouth closed.

_"What would you like to order to drink?" _The waitress asked them, Izumo said Green Tea, Daniel, Earl Grey. The waitress walked off after taking their order, Izumo glared at Daniel who laughed gently.

_"Jealously doesn't suit you Izumo" _He said, making Izumo's face light up bright red at his words before looking out the window mumbling _"Jerk"._

_"So.. you asked about Tension One it's the second form of my powers" _Daniel said, answering her curiosity she looked at him.

_"Second form?" _She said sounding like a parrot, he nodded once raising his hands to hold up nine fingers.

_"One out of nine. Tension you've seen during the Exwire Exams, my eyes turn golden. And it let's me see in the dark." _He added on letting his hands drop to the table, Izumo blinked trying to remember from a month ago. And her eyes widen slightly making Daniel nod, it was when he was on his knees unable to move that his eyes were golden.

"_Tension One comes after Tension, my fangs grow more demonic like. And my strength greatly raises that's how I was able to push that Kraken's tenticle off me." _He said in a knowledgable tone, which made Izumo's eyes go into slits. Ofcourse he'd know what it would do...

_"And what's after that?" _Izumo asked in a somewhat annoyed tone, Daniel laughed lightly trying to dismiss her annoyance as if it wasn't even an issue. But as he was about to continue speaking his tone changed to a darker one..

_"Tension Two.. my healing ability is raised and my tail grows..." _Izumo's eyes changed from annoyance to wonder, he had a tail? It never appeared once, or did he let it slip out even when he was in shorts at the beach.

_"Y-You have a tail?" _Izumo asked, she felt kinda stupid asking though all demons had a tail it was a huge weak point for a demon. He shrugged lightly as he was about to open his mouth the waitress came back with their drinks setting them down on the table. Izumo picked up her green tea gently blowing the steam off the top of the cup before taking a sip. Daniel on the other hand stared at the rising steam as if he never saw something like it before.

_"Daniel? Are you okay?" _Izumo question, his behavior was slowly changing at the topic of his tail. Daniel looked at her for a moment before turning to the waitress.

_"Can we please have a few more minutes to decide on what to eat?" _He asked, the waitress nodded once before walking away to service more customers who were waiting. As she walked off Daniel made sure she wasn't in ear shot before looking at Izumo.

_"I.. cut it off when it grows noticable.." _He said gently rubbing his lower back, as he did Izumo noticed a twinge of pain on his face.

_"I don't want people to know who I am.. not yet. And cutting it off is the easiest way to keep who I came a secret.." _He added, Izumo frowned lightly before looking at her glass.

_"Then you didn't want me to know either?" _She said sounding a little defensive, Daniel shook his head laughing at her words.

_"No, I knew you'd find out.. I was hoping it might keep you away not bring you closer. But as my attempt to push you away, I saw it was hurting you.. and me."_ He said in a quiet tone, Izumo felt her face heating up at his words. She cleared her throat trying to clear the embrassassing air between them.

_"And..And Tension three?" _Daniel raised his eyes to her a bit thankful she was trying to change the subject, it wasn't easy for him to be so open about his emotions since his dad was the only thing he knew for 15 years..

_"Ah.. right my nails grow more into claws and my reaction time increases tenfold. After that I don't know.." _He said sipping his tea finally, Izumo looked at him her face finally calming down.

_"What do you mean you don't know?" _She asked, how could he not know what happens after that?

_"After Tension four everything turns hazy.. like a fog.. or dream. I only know I have more forms because of my father telling me, I've only gonna into Tension four. Three times past that once he told me I went into Tension six.. even he has no idea what happens after that..." _Daniel explained, Izumo looked a little worried. Daniel wasn't able to tell what happens after four? Didn't that make him dangerous?

_"I can tell what your thinking.. I'm dangerous since I don't know what happens after Tension four.." _He said sipping his tea once more, Izumo tensed up. Was it that easy to read her when it came to her worries and sadness?

_"..Daniel?" _She said his name with a hint of question, Daniel smiled trying to clear the tension in the air.

_"Yes?"_

_"Why is it called Tension?"_

...

...

...

_"What do you mean?!" _Izumo asked in a panic as she stopped behind Daniel who continued walking along in the park where they fought once before and where Daniel got arrested moments after...

_"It's called Tension cause it slowly eats away at my sanity whenever I relay on my dad's powers. It was a failsafe dad put in me to make sure that he could kill Satan.. when my sanity reachs zero.. he'll have full control of me..." _Daniel said as he came to a stop several feet infront of her, his hands in his pocket.. they had finished eating earlier in silence because Daniel asked if he could answer her question when they were alone...

_"Is.. that why your almost always calm?" _She asked, he nodded once as his eyes turned up to the moon.. it was almost time for a new moon Daniel noticed.

_"I try to depend on the Ars Goetia or my side arm.. or my sword the most when fighting. The Ars Goetia drains my stamina greatly after each use but it's a skill dad taught me. Though he wants to control me he doesn't want me to slip up just yet not til he's sure Satan is nearby." _Daniel said as if it was normal, like it didn't bug him. Though he said sword, she had never seen him handling a sword ever..

_"S-Sword?" _She asked in a shaky tone, she wondered if he planned to leave her behind when it came time for his father revenge against Satan would he be lost to her?

_"Yeah my sword was taken my Faust.. the schools president. The Vatican doesn't believe my claims about the sword..." _Daniel said sounding slightly annoyed by it, as Izumo was about to ask Daniel turned to her..

_"It's a sword made from the crown of Jesus Christ.." _Daniel said, Izumo's eyes widen. A sword made from the crown of J-JESUS CHRIST?! She shook her head greatly, that was impossible the crown was taken by the Vatican and held as a sacred object.

_"That's a lie!" _She screamed out, her eyebrows tensed into a scowl only this time she was angry at him for lying to her... for telling her he'd disappear when the time to fight Satan came... It was all a lie, he just didn't want her around him. This was his way of trying to break up with her, was there really something wrong with her even after she went through so much to be with him?..

_"You just don't want to be with me!" _She screamed, Daniel's eyes widen in astonishment. She closed her eyes as if to try and escape, Daniel reached out for her as he did his finger tips gently touched her cheek. As they did her eyes shot open slightly moist, a single tear fell right down her cheek only to have his fingers block it's path.

_"What the hell are you saying?" _He said, sounding angry with her.. it was strange to hear him angry with her even when he was pushing her away before his anger was fake.. this anger sounded so real..

_"I want you to stay.. what I said is the truth. The crown was stolen during the First Crusade the Vatican freaked out and claim to still have them. That's why they have my sword to make sure my claim of the sword is true, they know they can't keep the sword.. how would it look to the people to know the crown was changed into a sword made for killing demons?.."_ He said, he gently pulled the single tear away from her face. Bring it close to his face he softly licked it off his finger..

_"Bitter... very bitter.. I hate these things.."_ He said to himself as he tasted her tear, Izumo glared at him rubbing her eyes..

_"Ofcourse they're bitter you moron! They're tears you should know they will taste bitter!" _Izumo said almost defensive, Daniel looked at her sighing once to her words.

_"I thought they'd taste sweet, because you've been sweet to me this whole night while I've been ruining your first date..." _Izumo's face turned bright red, what the hell was he going on about now? Complimenting her, even after she insulted him.. even after she said he wanted to leave her?

_"Your a moron...your not ruining it.." _She said softly, Daniel smirked before reaching out to gently pull her into his arms. She laughed softly in his arms as her hands pressed against his chest, though she could feel the strange shape under his shirt above his heart, though there was still so much to talk about...

_"Yes but I'm your moron..."_

...Why ruin this moment?...


End file.
